A Search of Memories
by Sakura Kana
Summary: Relationship between Rikuo and Shima are now trun into worst enemy! Relationship between Rikuo and Kana are now... strangers? ... Was about the sacrifice her memories before leaving them 3 years ago is true? What will Rikuo do?
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

In a town where the master Parade of a Hundred Demons stay at, and that town name is Ukiyoe town. The grandfather, Nurarihyon and the grandson of the leader of Hundred Demons named, Nura Rikuo. He stayed at this town with his friend Kana, Tsurara, Yura, Maki, Torii, Kiyotsugu, Shima, and Aotabo. They've been friends since kindergarten, and they never being separated since they were young, except for Yura, because she just transfer from Kyoto to Ukiyoe town last year in Middle School. Now they've become a Middle High School student. The world being saved by Rikuo, the war between the Hundred Demons and Seimei are already over. And the worlds saved. Know is the time for them to go home. Kana, Rikuo, Tsurara, and Aotabo are taking the same path but the others are taking different rote. Kana say good bye to Rikuo before enter her house.

Suddenly Kana saw someone was waiting at the living room. It was her sister, Kotoko and Yukari. Kana suddenly feel weird because she saw a serious face on her both sister. Kana started the conversation:-

Kana: What's wrong, Kotoko-nii-chan, Yukari-nii-chan?

Kotoko: We have something to say to you, darling.

Yukari: Yes, and this is really important.

Kana: What are you guys want to talk about?

Yukari: Like this. Do you remember about the story that I told you every night before sleeping, The Fairy Tale story?

Kana: Umm… is it about the romance story between Syaoran and Sakura?

Kotoko: Yes. That's not only a story. But its reality and it also really happen.

Kana: Eh? It really happened?

Yukari: Yes. And you must know that Syaoran and Sakura are our father and mother.

Kana: Our… mother? How come that they have to be our mother and father? I don't understand.

Kotoko: We really are their daughter. We have eleven siblings. And we are also princesses.

Kana: You've got to be kidding me! We… are princesses?! And… eleven siblings?!

Yukari: Believe it or not… they are our parent's. We are born at Clow Reed's Kingdom, our grandfather's kingdom.

Kotoko: Yeah. Mother actually put a spell on you so that you can't remember who you really are and where you're from. And not only that, the reason why mother did that to you, is because she don't want you to be enemies target. You have the same powers like mother, but we don't have. Mother told us that before we left the kingdom 10 years ago.

Kana: H… how could you! Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning? And about mother and father… why didn't you tell me?

Yukari: We're very sorry darling. We have no choice but to keep it a secret. Mother told us not to tell you before u reach your 13th birthday.

Kana: But why is it to be my 13th birthday?

Kotoko: It's easy. Because they can sense you're power when you reach your 13th birthday. Not only that, many enemies wanted mother's power. If they can't have mother's power, they can have yours. So that's why mother put a spell on you so that you can't remember, they can't ask you because you don't remember and they can't sense your power.

Yukari: But, that's not the topic. The topic is that we want you to come back home with us. At Clow Reed's Kingdom

Kotoko: Yeah! And we have 3 days from now before returning home. If you don't come home before or right at time within 3 days, your friends will be in danger.

Kana: What?! But I can't let that happened. I also don't want to separated or being apart from them.

Kotoko: If you want to come home with us, we will be with you too. But there's a risk before coming back to our kingdom

Kana: Risk? What risk?

Yukari: If we want to go back to our kingdom, we have to sacrifice our memories before going home, to our kingdom.

Kana: What?! But why is it supposed to be my memories?! I don't want to forget about my friends! And especially when I was with Rikuo-kun!-She run upstairs and shut her door room hardly.

Yukari & Kotoko: KANA!

Kotoko: What should we do Yukari?

Yukari: It looks like we have no choice, Kotoko-nii-chan. We have to inform to our siblings about it.

Kotoko: But… the whole town will be in trouble if we tell them.

Yukari: I know that. But we can't stay here more than 13 years. Because, mother told us that we only can stay out of the castle for 13 years. We can't stay more than that, if we do stay longer we might be detect by the enemies.

Kotoko: You're right, Yukari.

It's already the third day. But Kana didn't go out of her room since that day. She cried whole night because she thinking about the risk. Yukari and Kotoko are ready to go back to their kingdom. Yukari opens a portal. They enter the portal and vanished in a pitch of white hole.

They've arrived at the kingdom, all their siblings run towards them and hugging them because they missed them. Then their older brother goes down stairs and he starts asking them.

Haru: Yukari, Kotoko, How've you been? Is everything gone alright?

Kotoko: Yes! Everything goes alright. It was really fun!

Yukari: But, there's a little problem. Kana don't want to come back.

Haru: Why?

Kotoko: Because she said she doesn't want to take the risk. She doesn't want to forget about her friends.

Haru: Well it looks like I have no choice but to go there myself.

Hino: You don't have to go there. I'll go there and bring Kana back home.

Haru: Alright. I'm hoping you to bring her back home.

Hino: Yes, Haru-nee-sama.

The ten siblings except the older brother go to Ukiyoe town to look for Kana. Yukari and Kotoko didn't remember where they lived before. They can only remember within 3 minutes and the risk on sacrifice the memories are affecting on them after 3 minutes. They are now on their way to Ukiyoe town.

At Ukiyoe town are in a trouble situation because the townsfolk are running away from a female group. The female groups try to kill them. The people try to run away from them but they failed, many people in the townsfolk being killed by them. Karasu saw what happened and go to the Nura-clan's main house. The Karasu arrived and immediately inform to Rikuo about the news that they saw.

Karasu: Rikuo-sama! We have news to inform to you! And this is very important.

Rikuo: What news is it?

Karasu: The news is that the townsfolk are in trouble right now, Rikuo-sama!

Rikuo: Eh?! How could that happened?

Karasu: There's a group of female are there and they who were the one who cause the disturbance.

Rikuo: Huh? It's only a female. Why did they want to afraid of?

Karasu: It's not like what you think, Rikuo-sama. The town is full of blood because of the female group. To put simply in words, the female groups were killing people in the town.

Rikuo: This isn't good. We have to go and save them. Karasu, go get everyone!

Karasu: Yes, master!

Rikuo change into his night form; his hair change into white; and underneath of his hair black. The Night Parade of Hundred Demons is on their way to the town. The town full off blood. The female group killed innocent people in the town. Rikuo made it in time, because his friends Kiyotsugu and the others were get caught by the female group. Kiyotsugu were almost being killed by them.

Rikuo: STOP! Don't you dare touch my friends!

Hino: And who are you might be?

Rikuo: I'm the third heir of Nura-clan; I'm Nurarihyon's grandson, I am Nura Rikuo, The Lord Pandemonium of a Hundred Demons.

Hino: Owh~… so you're the lord dumb ass.

Rikuo: It's the lord of Pandemonium, you maniac!

Hino: Yeah, whatever!

Rikuo: You still didn't answer my question! Why are you doing this?!

Kiyotsugu: Nura-kun! They do that because they say we didn't answer their question.

Rikuo: Question? What question?

Kiyotsugu: They ask us where their sister is. We didn't know where she could be, because they didn't tell their sister's name.

Rikuo: That's dumb! Why didn't they tell you guys what their sister's name is? You, intruder! If you really want to look for your sister, why don't you just tell us your sister's name! We might know where she is! By killing innocent people won't solve these problems!

Minami: You're right, lord of pandemonium. I'll introduce and tell you why we are here. We have eleven siblings.

Tsurara: E-e-eleven siblings?! So many of you!

Minami: Yes. And we have one older brother, Ienaga Haru. I'm the second sister, Ienaga Minami. The third sister is Ienaga Hatsune. The forth sister is Ienaga Kotoko. The fifth sister is Ienaga Yukari. The sixth sister is Ienaga Sora. The seventh sister is Ienaga Kana. The eight sisters is Ienaga Hino. The ninth sister is Ienaga Mieqa. And the last but not least, the tenth sister is Ienaga Atsuko.

Tsurara: I-I-Ienaga? Isn't that Ienaga-san's family name?

Kiyotsugu: Yeah… so that means… They came here to look for Ienaga-kun?!

Minami: Yes. We came here because we want to bring Kana back to our kingdom.

Torii: What do you mean by your country, Minami-san?

Minami: We actually came from far away from here. And our kingdom is Clow Reed's kingdom.

Kiyotsugu: C-C-Clow Reed's Kingdom?! Seriously?!

Maki: You know about it, Kiyotsugu-kun?

Kiyotsugu: Yeah. I know but not all. That's the kingdom where only princes and princesses stay. But that's not important, what important is that about the legendary story. The legendary story is about between Syaoran and Sakura.

Yura: Umm… What's wrong between Syaoran and Sakura?

Kiyotsugu: This story is about 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'.

Tsurara: What is 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'?

Kiyotsugu: It's about something like… that place's name. 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' only exists at Clow Reed's kingdom. That place is the forbidden place. It can only activate with a power like Sakura. Her power's can activate or make someone's wishes come true.

Minami: Well, well, well. It looks like there's a 'MR. Smart' here. You know everything about our mother and our kingdom.

Kiyotsugu: Of course. Because I love get knowledge. I also know about the romance story between Syaoran and Sakura.

Tsurara: R-r-romance story?

Kiyotsugu: Yes. But the romance stories are sad romance story.

Yura: Why is that?

Kiyotsugu: Because, even though that they lived together. But still, Sakura didn't remember who Syaoran is. They actually been friends since kindergarten, but she don't even remember about it.

Tsurara: That's really sad. Why did she forget about it?

Kiyotsugu: Umm… -He thinks for awhile-. I don't know about that. Sorry.

Minami: Hahaha… You already know many things about my parent's past, young boy. All of us are princesses.

Rikuo: And that means… Kana-chan is… a princess?!

Minami: Yes… That's why we came here to bring my beloved little sister back to our kingdom.

Rikuo: Then, why are you killing innocent people?!

Minami: Hehehe… because we must kill things that gets in our way! Hahaha!

Rikuo: You damn witch! You nine woman are such a pathetic!

Hino: Why you little brat! How dare you say that to us!

Rikuo: Of course I dare! If it's true you nine woman's are Kana-chan's sisters, you should be nice like her! And also a polite woman!

Hino: You damn brat! It looks like you challenging me to a fight! Aren't you, stupid brat?!

Rikuo: Yeah! I like that sound! You damn witch! Bring it on!

They started the fight. While Kana was at her house, locking herself suddenly hear a scream. Kana opened the curtain to look outside. She shocked because she saw many blood in the city. _'What happened? Why are there so many bloods in the town?'_ Kana thought of herself. And then she saw Rikuo and Hino fighting in the sky. Suddenly she remembered the thing that Kotoko and Yukari have told her that day. She opened the door and look there's a dress that Yukari left for her. She wears the dress and run as fast as she could to stop the fight.

While Hino and Rikuo are fighting, they stop to take a break:

Hino: You're not bad for a little brat like you!

Rikuo: Yeah. You're not bad too, damn witch!

Suddenly there's a person stopped the fight. That person is Kana?! Why is she here?! And… wearing like that?! What is she trying to do?! Rikuo shocked to see Kana was there and wearing like a princess. Kana introduce herself to the female group.

Kana: I'm sorry for disturbing you guys all of the sudden. Minami-nii-chan, it is I, Ienaga Kana. I'm the one that you've been looking for. So, please don't harm my friends.

Minami: Kana… you've grown such a pretty young girl. We missed you so much. Haru-nee-sama also missed you.-hugs Kana-

Sora: Yes, your face reminding us about mother; because, you are her splitting image, Kana.

Kana: I know.

Mieqa: Well. We finally find her and now, let us return to our kingdom at once.

Mizuki: I'll make the preparation for us to return.

Rikuo and the others suddenly feel weird with Kana's attitude. And is she really going to leave them? Rikuo with his heavy heart don't want Kana to leave him aside. Suddenly they say the preparation done. Rikuo try to stop Kana from leaving. Kana shocked because Rikuo hold her wrist arm and he didn't want to let go. Kana ask him:

Kana: What's wrong, Rikuo-kun? Why are you stopping me?

Rikuo: No! You can't leave us! You have to stay here, Kana-chan!

Kana: But… I did this for you and the others. It's for you and the others good sake.

Rikuo: No! I won't allow you to leave us without my permission!

Kana: But…Rikuo-kun. We don't have any special relationship aren't we?

Rikuo: - Shocked, quiet and didn't say a word-

Kana: Thank you, Rikuo-kun. I appreciate that you worry about me but this is for you and the others sake. I have to go, Rikuo-kun. Just let me go.

Rikuo: But Kana-chan…

While they having a conversation, suddenly something grow on Kana's back. Kana have wings. Rikuo and the others shocked seeing those wings, Kana slowly floating in the sky. Rikuo hold Kana's hand even tighter. Kana smile and say her last words to them before leave them:

Kana: Rikuo-kun, everyone, thank you for being my friends! I love you all.

Slowly the holding hands suddenly let go without themselves realized. Rikuo just realized about it and shout Kana's name. But she just flew herself up into the sky and she flew far away. Kana say once again her final words for everyone:

Kana: Good bye…Rikuo-kun, everyone. I'll never forget about you.

Then suddenly there's a light glowing brightly. The light's too bright; no one can see what happen. And in a few minutes later, the lights are gone. The female group and Kana are gone. Rikuo suddenly quiet:

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama…

Rikuo: KANA-CHAN!-Cry and suddenly fell down-

Maki: Nura-kun… we understand your feelings.

Torii: Yeah, we also sad. I can't accept what just happen.

All of them cry together for the separated of them with Kana. The sadness between separated between them makes their heart sad. Though, no one knows what happen after Kana's disappear. No news about her or about the female group. Kana's disappearances are really mystery. What happened to Kana no one knows.

~To be continue~


	2. Chapter 2: Rikuo's Promises?

**Chapter 2: Rikuo's Promises?**

3 years have passed. The kindergarten friends never separated. They have become High School student. Rikuo, the young teenager as a human walk with his friends Tsurara, Maki, Torii, Yura, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Aotabo, and Kurotabo. All of them have changed their look; Yura had grown her hair a little long. Maki cut her hair short, Torii also grown her hair long. Know, they are at canteen, because it's recess time. The girls were gossip and the boys are talking about yokai. Suddenly, something came out from her mouth. A sad word:

Torii: Ah… I wish Kana was here with us. I know if she here with us, we might having even more fun.

Maki: Natsumi…

Rikuo: It's impossible, Torii-san. People who were dead can't come to life back.

Torii: How did you know Kana is dead, Nura-kun?

Rikuo: Well think logic! It's been 3 years but no news about her at all! So, it's true she's already dead!

Yura: Nura-kun! Why are you saying such a thing?! Why can't you say it more nicely?!

Rikuo: Yeah, whatever!-leaves and go to the boys group (Kiyotsugu).

Yura: Nura-kun change into a cold heart person since that day.

Tsurara: But… isn't there's another way that could help us? The mysterious of Ienaga-san's disappearance make us think so many questions. Don't you think that we should seek the answer, whether Ienaga-san is still alive or not.

Yura: You're right there, Yuki-Onna!

Maki: Ah! I remember know! I know who can help us!

Torii: Really?!

Maki: Gather everyone here. I'll ask them to come too.

Torii called Kiyotsugu and the others to gather and hear what she wants to talked about. Rikuo tries to run away but Maki caught him and bring him to the canteen's table where their friends gather.

Maki: Alright! I know where that we can find the answers of Kana's disappearance.

Rikuo: -Sighed-… I told you already, she's already dead!

Maki: How do you know Kana is dead, huh?! Are you a God or something?! I know you are a yokai, but there's no way Kana is dead.

Rikuo: -Silence-

Maki: I know exactly who can help us!

Yura: Who?

Maki: The fortune teller. I know where she lives.

Tsurara: Fortune teller? How can she help us?

Maki: Easy. She can help us, but in return we must look for a young teenager guy.

Shima: Huh? What for?

Maki: If we already search a guy for her, she will date that guy.

Kiyotsugu: Eh?! They're having a date?

Maki: Yeah! She only wants a hot and handsome guy like Kevin Woo or Brad Pitt.

Torii: But… there's a problem. We don't have any hot or handsome guy with us.

Yura: Yeah. She's right, Maki-san.

Maki: We do have one, girls.

Tsurara: Who?

Maki: That guy is just in front of us. –Showed to one of the guys-

Yura: Owh… now I know who it is.

Everyone look at Rikuo. Rikuo suddenly have a weird feeling:

Rikuo: What are you looking at?

Maki: Owh~ nothing… We just want to ask you a favor, Nura-kun.

Rikuo: What is it?

That night, everyone gathering at the playground, it was so late because Rikuo and Maki didn't come yet. Tsurara, Aotabo, and Kurotabo are worried because they afraid that their master might be in danger. Suddenly there's someone walking towards them. It was Rikuo and Maki. Kiyotsugu shut his mouth because he almost wants to laugh. But he blew it though.

Kiyotsugu: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! What's with the hairstyle? HAHAHAHA!

Rikuo: Why don't you shut up!

Kiyotsugu: No… Hahaha! It's funny you know! Your night form has a short hair style?! Hahaha!

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama… who has the idea to cut your hair short?

Rikuo: It's Saori Maki's idea! I don't know why she wants to cut my hair!

Maki: Didn't I tell you why. –Giggle-

Rikuo: That's not logic at all! Why I'm who were the one who going through this?!

Maki: Because, you're the only one who is handsome here, Hehehe.

Rikuo: Yeah, right.

Torii: Well that's enough you two. Saori, you said that you want to bring us to the fortune teller's house?

Maki: Ok, let's go!

They are on their way to the fortune teller's house. They walk with Maki's lead them to the fortune teller's house. In a few minutes later, they've arrived at the fortune teller's house. They enter the house. Maki enters and brought us to the fortune teller.

Maki: Sorry for the disturbance. Are you in here, Miss Yuko?

Yuko: Yes. I'm here. What can I help you, Saori Maki?

Maki: I actually want to ask you something, Miss Yuko.

Yuko: Hmm… let see... eh? There's no handsome guy for me this time?

The fortune teller saw Kiyotsugu, Shima, Aotabo, and Kurotabo enter the room. For her, they are not handsome.

Maki: It's not them who you're going to having a date with. –Pulls someone into the room-. He is the one you're going to date with, Miss Yuko.

Rikuo: Yo!

Yuko: Wow! You do really have a taste on looking for a handsome guy, Saori Maki, for now.

Maki: Hahaha… thanks.

Yuko: So, Saori Maki. What do you want me to do?

Maki: I actually want you to tell us, is our missing friend is still alive? She's been missing for 3 years.

Yuko: Hmm… is that person… Ienaga Kana?

Yura: How do you know its Ienaga-san that we were looking for?

Yuko: Of course I know; it's because I'm a fortune teller. I know everything that you want to know. I also know who the third heir of the Nura-clan is. His name is Nura Rikuo-kun, right?

Tsurara: Waah! How did you know that?! Oh my, sorry for asking the same question.

Yuko: It's alright, Oikawa Tsurara-san. You came here because you want to know whether your friend is still alive or not, isn't that right?

Yura: Yes. And do you know about it?

Yuko: Yes. Your friend is still alive. But she is far away from here.

Kiyotsugu: We know that. Because she said that she's from Clow Reed's Kingdom.

Yuko: Silly. Of course she's from there. She is the seventh daughter from eleven siblings. She is also daughter of Syaoran and Sakura. She has the same face as Sakura. She is also having the same power like Sakura.

Torii: That's right! Her sister had told us that before leave us that day.

Yura: That reminds me of something. What kind of power does Sakura posses? Well, you know that Ienaga-san's power are same as her mother, Sakura does.

Yuko: That's a good question, Kekain Yura-chan.

Suddenly, the fortune teller swirl her finger. Her hand suddenly has a magic dust and pop out something from the magic dust. It's a feather, a beautiful feather with a heart drawing shape on it.

Tsurara: So pretty.

Shima: But… what's with the feather?

Yuko: This feather belongs to your friend, Ienaga Kana.

Yura: Eh?! Seriously?! But what this feather will do?

Yuko: This feather is actually your friend's memories.

Maki: Eh?! That feather is Kana's memories?

Yuko: Yes. And I'll tell you everything about the past between Syaoran and Sakura.

Aotabo: We know already about it.

Yuko: Really? Do you know why Sakura lost her memories about Syaoran?

Aotabo: Umm… No…

Yuko: Alright. I'll tell you. It's about 20 years ago, Syaoran and Sakura being friends since they were young.

Back to 20 years ago, the both young teenagers Syaoran and Sakura are friends. They've been friends since kindergarten. Sakura love to play with Syaoran. She actually has a crush on Syaoran. But when her older brother, Touya knows about her feelings towards Syaoran, he always not allows her to see Syaoran, because Syaoran is a poor young boy who lives all alone after his father's death 2 years ago. Sakura never want to hear her older brother advice. She always run away without the royal guards knows. She goes to Syaoran's house every day because she wanted to meet Syaoran. But Syaoran always worries about Sakura's safety.

When she arrived at the castle, his brother caught her while she walking tip toe, slowly walking into her room:

Touya: Yo, Sakura! Where have you been? It's already late night.

Sakura: Err… Hi, big brother. I'm home. I didn't go anywhere… just having a walk at the garden.

Touya: Hmm… liar. I know you've keeping meet that damn brat.

Sakura: -run towards Akito- His not a damn brat! And his name is Syaoran!

Touya: Yeah~ whatever!

Yukito: Don't fight you two. It's not a good thing for siblings to have a fight, right?

Sakura: He started it! –Pointing her finger to her older brother-

Yukito: Now, now. Don't start blaming each other and Sakura; you can go back to your room.

Sakura: Thank you, Yukito-san! –Run toward her room-

Touya: You're too soft at her, Yukito!

Yukito: You can't say that to a young teenager who just wants to grown up, Touya.

That night, Sakura was daydreaming about her feature when she was with Syaoran at outside of her room where she can see stars. She's very happy with a wide smile on her face. Suddenly, there's a sound that makes Sakura didn't realized what she did. That sounds sound like _'ting'_.That sound rings many times. Sakura feels like she being posses by something and she closes her eyes and floating in the air.

While that, in a quiet place where there's no one inside, but only one person there, and that is Syaoran. He stays there because he was being ordered by the king (Touya) to investigate the place. The king wants to know what that place uses for. He checking around then suddenly he saw someone standing at the centre hall in that quiet place.

Syaoran: Sakura-hime? What are you doing here?

Sakura stare at Syaoran with a smile. Then she sat down and touches the floor with her hands. Suddenly, the place was shaking. Syaoran shocked because the floor wasn't an ordinary floor, but it's a door where lead someone to the place where called 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'. That place is where they who have power gathered their power there to protect that place. Syaoran try to save Sakura but he was too late. Suddenly she has grown wings on her back. He failed save Sakura because she already released her power and ready to gather all of her power to protect that place.

Syaoran climb and hopped towards Sakura, according to save Sakura. He succeeded on take Sakura away from the preparation on gathering the power. But her power, the wings suddenly spread and turn into a feathers. He was shocked seeing so many feathers are flow away. But he realized something; Sakura's body was cold like a dead body. He was panic because he didn't know what to say to Sakura's older brother. Suddenly, there's a royal guards coming and they open a portal.

Syaoran: Wha-what's happening?!

Royal guards: We know what happen. We will send you to the dimensional witch where she can help you to save Sakura-hime!

Syaoran: Thank you, you guys.

He was succeeded, and safely transferred to the dimensional witch's house. There's someone also follow at the back and that is Fay, and Kurogane. Syaoran saw the dimensional witch and he ask:

Yuko: Welcome, Syaoran, Fay, and Kurogane. My name is Ichihara Yuko, the dimensional witch.

Syaoran: Miss Yuko, I want to ask you.

Yuko: What is it, Syaoran?

Syaoran: Why is Sakura-hime's body is cold?

Yuko: Did you see the feathers flew away from her body?

Syaoran: Ah… Yes I did.

Yuko: That feathers is actually belongs to her. To put simply in words, those feathers are actually her soul.

Syaoran: Her soul?

Yuko: Yes. And if you didn't get that thing, even one; she will die. But not only that, those feathers are also her memories. I'm afraid that she might not be able to remember you, Syaoran. The time limit is only 1 day.

Syaoran: But… Where can I look for that thing?

Yuko: Easy. With these people, Fay, Kurogane and plus, Makona will be with you. Makona can sense the feathers power. So, it's easy for you to look for her feathers.

Now, Syaoran, Sakura, Fay, Kurogane, and Makona started they journey to look for Sakura's feather. They took whole month to look for Sakura's feather. But, Sakura didn't remember who Syaoran is. But Syaoran don't care what it takes as long as he can protect Sakura with his whole life.

The fortune teller, Ichihara Yuko ended her stories. They sympathy at Sakura and Syaoran's past. But, Tsurara who is the one crying without a reason.

Yura: Oi, Yuki-Onna! Why are you crying all of a sudden?

Tsurara: I cried because… -sobs- Sakura can't remember the person who she loves. That's so sad. Huuu… -sobs-

Maki: You're right. Miss Yuko, how come Sakura and Syaoran are married to each other? Didn't Sakura don't remember who Syaoran is?

Yuko: Well the reason why Sakura remembered back who Syaoran is, because they defeated and kill Clow Reed's twin; Fei Wong Reed. He is the one who behind all that happen.

Kiyotsugu: I know him! He is an evil source called 'King Creator'. He always creates clones and tries to rule the world!

Torii: You sure know a lot thing about this, right?

Yuko: He is a knowledge person. He knows everything that according to people's history in internet.

Kiyotsugu: Hehehe… thanks, Miss Ichihara.

Yuko: But there's something that I'm afraid of.

Shima: What do you want to afraid of, Miss Ichihara?

Yuko: I'm afraid that Fei Wong Reed might come back.

Maki: Eh? Didn't you say that Fei Wong Reed was already being defeated and being killed by Syaoran?

Yuko: Yes but… although he already is defeated by Syaoran and being killed, but he still alive in a soul form.

Rikuo: So, why are you so worried?

Yuko: Of course I worried. I'm afraid that if he can't get what he wants on Sakura, he can do the same thing on Kana.

All: EH?! SERIOUSLY?!

Yuko: Yes. So that's why I'm afraid. He also posses people's body without their owner body realized, if he thinks that suitable for him. And he don't care whether a girl or a guy.

Kiyotsugu: And… what were you trying to say is that?

Yuko: I'm afraid that he might choose one of you guys to be his new replace body.

Maki: Sheesh! Don't say such a thing, Miss Yuko!

Yuko: I think it's alright because he might not going to posses one of you. Because you guys are not handsome at all! Except for the third heir of course, Hohohoho!

Rikuo: Grrr! –Look at Maki-

Maki: What? I just try my best to look for our 3 years answer that is not being answered.

Rikuo: Hmmm!

Yuko: That's enough! That's not the topic here. Now, I want to ask you all. Do you attend to search your friend and your friend's memories back? So that she will be able to remember who you guys are?

Torii: Yes! I want Kana return back to us!

Yuko: Alright. I'll lend you this feather. I entrusted you to keep this feather and don't let it fall to a wrong person.

Maki: Well, we will try our best to protect that feather.

Yuko: I'm not going to give all of you to keep, but there's one of you already made a promise with Ienaga Kana, this feather's master.

Yura: Who had made that promise, Miss Ichihara?

Yuko: You'll know. I will blow this feather, and the feather will go to the person who had made a promise to its master.

After the fortune teller blew the feather, the feather flew, flew, and flew. And its stops, they all shocked because the feather stops in front of…?

Yuko: It looks like the third heir himself had made the promise.

Rikuo remembered back 3 years ago. The promise he made with Kana. Before they separated, Rikuo stopped Kana from leaving them.

Rikuo: No! You can't leave us! You have to stay here, Kana-chan!

Kana: But… I did this for you and the others. It's for you and the others good sake.

Rikuo: No! I won't allow you to leave us without my permission!

Kana: But…Rikuo-kun. We don't have any special relationship aren't we?

Rikuo: - Shocked, quiet and didn't say a word-

Kana: Thank you, Rikuo-kun. I appreciate that you worry about me but this is for you and the others sake. I have to go, Rikuo-kun. Just let me go.

Rikuo: But Kana-chan…

Kana: I have to go, Rikuo-kun. Even though I will sacrifice my memories and won't remember you, still I have to protect you from being killed by my sisters.

Rikuo: Wait. What do you mean by sacrifice? Don't tell me you're going to forget about us?

Kana: No! Of course not! Because I believe that you will search for me and my memories, Rikuo-kun. So please, promise me –start cry-. Promise me that you'll look for me and my memories.

Rikuo: Kana-chan …

Kana: I'll be waiting for you, Rikuo-kun!

Rikuo: KANA-CHAN!

After Kana say those last words and made a promise with Rikuo, she flies towards the portal with a smiling face. To show that she appreciate everything that her friends have done to her. And she left them all and goes to the portal to leave that place.

After those memories come back to Rikuo's mind, he suddenly remembered about when he was together with Kana. The fortune teller try to make Rikuo explain why he doesn't want to remember about the promises.

Yuko: I understand your feelings, third heir. You try to forget about it because you don't want to hurt your feelings.

Rikuo: I … I don't want to remember it! For me… it's just an illusion! I hate to remember because I… hash! I don't know what to say!

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama…

Maki: I hate to admit it! I can't believe you never told us about this, Nura-kun!

Torii: Yeah. Why did you do this to us?

Rikuo: I'm sorry guys. I know I shouldn't forget about the promises that I've made to Kana-chan. I'm a useless leader for the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons.

Kurotabo: Don't say such a thing, Rikuo-sama. You actually try to make things easier this way, right?

Rikuo: No, Kuro. It is my fault.

Yuko: Now, now. Stop arguing. I would like to ask of you, third heir. Are you willing to search someone you love?

Rikuo: Someone I love? Who is the person I love?

Yuko: Hohohoho… don't tell me that you're going to deny it, third heir. You do love Ienaga Kana, right?

Rikuo: Ridiculous! I can't fall in love at a… princess.

Yuko: Yeah, right! Ienaga Kana's father is also a normal person, and not a king nor a rich guy. He normally looks the way like you. Not a same face but a same live of life. I ask you one more time. Are you willing to search someone you love?

Rikuo: I said already I …

Yuko: Just answer my question already, third heir!

Rikuo: Yes! I will!

Yuko: That's more like it. Now, there's a little risk for a yokai to travel through a dimension to other dimension.

Rikuo: Risk? What risk is this supposed to be? I hate when there's a risk.

Yuko: The risk is, for a yokai like you third heir; you are ¼ yokai and human, right?

Rikuo: Yeah, why?

Yuko: A half yokai or quarter yokai like you can't turn into your morning form. You will remain that yokai form until the journey has ended.

Rikuo: Huh?! But why can't I change into my human form?!

Yuko: Because, if you willing to sacrifice your human form even if only temporary, you will remain yokai when you travel with your friends to look for your friend's feather through other dimension.

Rikuo: I don't understand. Can you say it more detail?

Yuko: Like this. When you travel with my white Makona, you have to accept your 'true self'. And that is, for a ¼ yokai like you, third heir. You're 'true self' is a yokai, not a human.

Tsurara: But why is that? Both of his yokai and human side are his true self.

Yuko: You don't understand, Oikawa Tsurara-san. Someday he already reaches his 17th birthday, he will remain as yokai. Forever and never changes back to his human form ever again.

All: WHAT?!

Yura: How did you know all of this? I know you are a fortune teller. But by telling people to travel through other dimension is hard. So, who exactly are you?

Yuko: I'm not only a fortune teller, but I'm also a dimensional witch.

Shima & Kiyotsugu: Huh?! You're a dimensional witch?!

Yuko: Yes. And that's why I'm saying that his 'true self' is a yokai. And fate can't change his feature. So, are you ready to go to the Clow Reed's Kingdom to search for Ienaga Kana?

All: YES!

Yuko: Alright. You will go tonight and right now.

All: EH?! BUT WHY?!

Yuko: I can't transfer all nine of you tomorrow morning; because tomorrow I have a guest. So I'll transfer you tonight. Makona~!

Makona: Yes, Miss Yuko! Can I help you?

Yuko: I want you to transfer these young teenagers to Clow Reed's Kingdom. You do remember where it is, right?

Makona: I do! I'll do my best, Miss Yuko!

Yuko: Owh, before that, third heir. Nurarihyon has sent a treasure ship in front of my house. Maybe he wanted you to ride it while traveling far away from here, right?

Rikuo: Ojii-san! I know you're here!

Nurarihyon: Hahaha! I already know everything, Rikuo. You don't have to mad at me. I allow you to go and look for your human friend. I do understand your feelings.

Rikuo: You're the worst, Ojii-san! I hate you!

Nurarihyon: Aaah~ you don't have to say that.

Yuko: Alright, since you have to travel now; I'll give you powers. Since all of you are ordinary human.

Yura: Eh? You're going to give us powers?

Yuko: Yes, powers.

She used her magical power to give all powers to Rikuo's friends. All of them have a different kind of powers. Maki ask the dimensional witch:

Maki: Miss Yuko, what kind of powers do we have?

Yuko: Alright. You Saori Maki, you have archer powers. You can change its arrows by imagined it. You can change the arrows into an ice arrow or fire arrows also can.

Maki: Wow! That's amazing.

Yuko: Natsumi Torii, you have shutter gun. You can use different kind of bullets if you want to.

Torii: But… I can't even shoot right, what I mean is that I can't hit the target.

Yuko: It's alright. You can start training like the third heir. Shima, your powers is Artemis. Artemis is a power which you can use water powers.

Shima: Owh~! Cool!

Maki: But Kiyotsugu, your power is…

Kiyotsugu: A Cursed Doll?! But why?!

Yuko: Don't underestimate the cursed doll. You can write people's name on it and you can make any move that you want on the doll. The people you wrote on the doll will make the same move as the doll.

Kiyotsugu: That's a little cool…

Yuko: The third heir, I give you that sword. That sword called 'Run Save Nenekirimaru'. I put the Rave stone so that you can change that sword into different kind of sword. And I give you this necklace of transportation. You can only use this on your Hundred Demons. You called them out, and they will come. Oikawa Tsurara, I gave you the chewy bomb. You can much it but only 3 times, and then you have to spit it out, and when you spit it out, you have to hit the target. If you munch it more than 3 times, you're going to be the bomb.

Rikuo: But… why are you given use, yokai powers? We already have powers.

Tsurara: Yeah, why only two of us?

Yuko: Because I see the feature just know. Someone might steal your sword, Nenekirimaru. That's why I give you that sword. I give Oikawa Tsurara the chewy bomb because at the Clow Reed's kingdom, you can't use ice powers. It's only because of the temperature.

Kurotabo: But that's not fair.

Aotabo: It's fair enough as long as we still can protect Rikuo-sama.

Kurotabo: Hmm… you're right, Ao.

Yuko: I forget to tell you guys something important.

Yura: What is it? Is it really that important?

Yuko: The reason why I want you to leave tonight is that… the time limit for your friend to remember you and your other friends is only 48 hours. If you too late give back her memories about you, she will not be able to remember all of you. The feather that I give you is the memories when you and her. I don't know which one.

Shima: That's the worst!

Yuko: Alright. You have to go know or else you might not be able to go travel.

All: YEAH!

They all ride the treasure ship, and Makona starts open the portal from her mouth and absorb them in, and they all vanished in a pitch of white hole. Nurarihyon and Yuko standing and look from far.

Yuko: Nurarihyon, your grandson sure grown up and became a strong person like you.

Nurarihyon: Hahaha! I'm pretty sure he'll become even stronger than I do, follow time by time, Yuko.

Yuko: Hmm… but what's worries me is that one of his friends will betray him.

Nurarihyon: You see the feature, Yuko?

Yuko: Yes… and about the sword, I'm afraid that he can't save that sword.

Nurarihyon: Let's just leave the rest to Rikuo, Yuko.

Yuko: You're right, Nurarihyon. I hope he can save Ienaga Kana.

After Nurarihyon and Yuko done the conversation, the third heir of Nura-clan; Rikuo and his friends are on their way to the Clow Reed's Kingdom. Everyone in the main house of Nura-clan hoping their young master safe when arrived at home. Also Yuko, she's hoping that the feature she saw just now was her imagination. All of them travel with riding the treasure ship and almost at their destination. When they arrive, what will they do next?

~To be continue~


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting of an old Friend

**Chapter 3: The Meeting of an Old Friend**

They've arrived at the destination. Clow Reed's Kingdom is a huge kingdom, now they didn't know where they want to go. Maki and Torii have a look at the place:

Maki: Waah! So beautiful place, so this is the place that Miss Yuko told us?

Tsurara: Maybe; let's ask people in this town. Natsumi-san, can you ask that person? –Showed at the person who sold groceries-

Torii: Excuse me Madam, can I ask you something?

Groceries seller: Yes, what do you want to ask young lady?

Torii: Umm… is this; Clow Reed's Kingdom? We actually arrived just know.

Groceries seller: Are you a traveler, young lady?

Torii: Yes, and I'm not traveling alone; I travel with my friends.

Groceries seller: Owh I see. Yes, this is the Clow Reed's Kingdom.

Torii: Waah! We really have arrived at Clow Reed's Kingdom everyone!

Yura: That's a good thing, Torii.

Kiyotsugu: This country sure looks beautiful.

Shima: You're right, Kiyotsugu-kun.

Aotabo: But, there's one problem you guys.

Yura: What is it?

Aotabo: We don't have a place to stay! And we just arrived here without remember on bringing money along! We're going to die.

Kurotabo: Why are you so mad worry? You actually try to saying that because you attend to sleep! All of us bring wallet and money along with us, except you; Ao!

Aotabo: Hehehe…

Makona: I know where the place you can stay. But you have to pay rent.

Rikuo: Hmm… we're not going to stay here for long! We're going to stay here only 1 week.

Makona: But still, you have to pay the rent; Rikuo.

Rikuo: Hmm…

Maki: Eh?! Why only 1 week?! I just only started to enjoy this!

Rikuo: Don't you remember what the dimensional witch says? She says we can stay at a place only for 1 week. We can't stay here more than 1 week.

Maki: Oh, you're right; Nura-kun.

Makona: Now, now. Stop the conversation and let's go to the rent house.

They go to a huge hotel where the popularest one in that kingdom, 5 Stars Hotel. Makona brought them there and pay the rent for them. They have to share room because Makona only pay rent for one room. They have no choice but to share room. Rikuo frustrated and leave the room immideately. Suddenly, he clashed with someone while try to enter the lif.

Arisa: Hey! Watch where you're going, young man!

Rikuo: Oi! I was the one should saying that, woman!

Maki: -Huff- -Huff-. Nura-kun! Why are you fighting with this woman?

Rikuo: She's the one who started it! She walked drunkly and hit towards me while I wanted to enter the lif!

Torii: We're very sorry. What are you doing in a place like this?

Arisa: Sorry for not introduce myself. My name is Yukata Arisa. I'm actually a detective in this country.

Rikuo: Really? What a detective like you wondering around by yourself at a place like this?

Arisa: Well I actually try to search this criminal. –showed a picture-

Kiyotsugu: Eh? What did this criminal do?

Arisa: We'll talk about this at the café downstairs. I'll tell you everything.

They all ride on the lif and go downstairs. Arisa order iced lemon tea for herself and rikuo's friends. They started to talked about the criminal:

Arisa: This is the criminal named Uruki Zero. He's very dangerous ciminal.

Yura: Why did you say he's dangerous? Is he seriously danger?

Arisa: He try to kiddnaped the princess and used her power to compelete his invantion. If he succeed in compelete his invation, he'll make anything that he want by creating something that he like.

Tsurara: Ahh~… but who is the princess?

Arisa: You'll know because they'll make an announcement at 2 o'clock. –looking at her watch- Owh! It's almost 2 o'clock! Let's get moving you all and I'll show you who is the princess that Uruki Zero is targeting.

While they go outside where all the people in the counrty is gathering, Arisa get the VIP pass and they can get the near place where they can see even closer the princesses. They get the 2nd class, that's the nearer enough to see.

In the castle where all the beautiful 9 princesses are ready to make an announcement the returning of their older brother, King Haru. But only one princess still not coming out from their room. She still holding and staring at a red mirror, she started feel curious and asked one of her sister:

Kana: Kotoko-nii-chan, where did I get this mirror? Did someone give it to me?

Kotoko: Where did you found that mirror, Kana?

Kana: I found it in that beg of mine. I never ever remembered on buying somewhere before.

Kotoko: That just your imagination, Kana. I know that must be mother's mirror that you love to hold since you were a young girl. Just leave it, because we have to make an announcement.

Kana: You're right, Kotoko-nii-chan.

She lefted the mirror on the table and leave the room. While everyone is waiting, rikuo started feel sleepy. He really can't wait a person longer than 10 minutes. Suddenly the princesses are already showed up. Arisa started explain:

Arisa: That is the princess that Uruki Zero was targeting. –showed at one of the princesses-

Tsurara: So many of them?! How can we know which one is the target?!

Rikuo: You've got to be kidding me? This sibblings are same ages right?

Arisa: Yeah, why do you ask? Didn't I told you just know?

Rikuo: Beg for mercy! How come they're having the same age? All of them is 10 and how can their mother borning them like that? Their mother had die if she born all goes out is 10! That's nonsense!

Arisa: I told you the truth! I'm not lying you know!

While they were fighting, the 2nd daughter Minami, give the announce that the King is safe and he will return at that day. Suddenly…:

Zero: Who cares if the King is coming home or not, huh?

Minami: Who is that?!

Zero: Well I'm your worst nightmare, princesses.

Yukari: You! What are you doing here?! Get out of here know!

Zero: Like I care! You do know why I'm here, right?

All the people in Clow Reed's Kingdom saw what happened. The princesses fainted because of the sleep gasses, except for princess Kana. She try to run away from Zero but only at the inch of the castle's building. If she move one more step, she'll fall down.

Rikuo: Hey! Isn't that the criminal that…?

Arisa: -on the phone with her boyfriend-

Rikuo: _"How useless as a detective!"_

Zero: So Kana-hime. Come with me and be by my side. –touched Kana's hair-

Kana: N-no! Don't! –Pushed away Zero's hand-

Without a doubt, princess Kana fall from the castle's building. The people in the Clow Reed's kingdom saw and they all scream for fear. Suddenly, without anyone notice that Rikuo jumped out from the 2nd VIP seat room to save the princess. Rikuo suceed on catching the princess. He carries the princess with him to the safe place.

Kana: "_What? Who had saved me?"_

Tsurara: R-Rikuo-sama?!

Rikuo jump, jump and jump until they reach the highest building. And Rikuo put her down.

Kana: T-thank you. –blushes-

Rikuo: …

Zero: Thanks for saving my precious invation, little boy. But… why are you far 10 feet away from me?! How dare you take her away from me that far?!

Rikuo: How pathetic!

Kana: Hahaha…

Zero: Unforgiveable! I won't forgive you for taking away my precious invation! Take this! –attack with a huge fire bomb-

Rikuo: Sorry for being rude Your Highness. –touch and carried Kana-

Kana: Eh?! What are you doing?! –being carry up to Rikuo's chest-

Rikuo: Hold on tight! Cuz we're going to jump off the cliff.

Kana: Eh?! Ah, wait a sec…

The princess didn't ended her words Rikuo had already jumped. It's a good thing that the fir bomb didn't hit them. They slowly fall downwards but Rikuo coughing because…:

Rikuo: I said hold on tight! Not choke me tight!

Kana: I'm sorry! I'm scare at high places!

Zero: Waaaaaarrrrgggghhh! –draw his sword-

Rikuo: Tch! –draw his sword too-

Kana: Ah! –blushes-

Rikuo: Oh! I'm sorry. – accidently 'touched hers' while fighting-

Kana: No… that's not the thing. I'm worried about you.

Rikuo: You don't have to worried about me, princess. I can handle this.

Kana: Of course I'm worried! You can speak to me while fighting?! And you hold that sword…?!

Zero: Lefted hand?! It's very hard to handle and how come you can handle it without a problem?! You're also hold the princess while fighting?! That's not fair!

Rikuo: It's fair enough if you're a profesional like me! Oi you guys! Help me to fight this idiot guy!

Tsurara: Yes, Rikuo-sama!

Tsurara, Aotabo, Kurotabo, and Yura jump up from the 2nd class seat and start fight that guy. That guy try to run away but Yura attack with her shikigami, Aotabo punch that guy, Kurotabo stabbed him at his leg, and Tsurara froze him. Rikuo saw something come out from Zero's body. But he just ignore because that might only his imagination. All of them come near Rikuo and Tsurara is the first one jump and ask:

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama, are you alright?

Rikuo: You guys are late! You know she almost got killed by that criminal? You should be here in time!

Maki: Hey! Look who's talking? Better watch your mouth, Nura-kun!

Suddenly there's a shikigami being thrown by someone. That shikigami is targeting Rikuo. Rikuo can't move an inch but the princess know's the owner of shikigami:

Kana: Haru-nee-sama, stop! What are you doing?!

Haru: You ask me what am I doing? I try to kill that yokai of course! What an onmyouji's job is to protect people and kill yokai!

Kana: No! Don't kill him, Haru-nee-sama!

Haru: What?! Why are you stopping me, Kana?! Why do you have to protect that yokai?!

Kana: It's because this person… this person saved me, Haru-nee-sama. So please, don't kill him.

Haru: Alright! I'll let him go, but only this time! Return my shikigami!

After King Haru release Rikuo, all of Rikuo's friend run towards him. But before they arrived at Rikuo, Haru choked Rikuo and warn him:

Haru: Come here you, yokai! –pull Rikuo's shirt-

Rikuo: O-oi!

Haru: I let you go because my sister ask me too! But next time, I'll make sure you die in my hand! –let go of his shirt-

Rikuo: -cought- -cought-

Tsurara: Are you alright, Rikuo-sama? –almost cry-

Rikuo: Yeah, I'm fine.

Maki: What the heck was that? Is he crazy? Yura, do you know who is that onmyouji King?

Yura: From his splitting image, I think I know who he is.

Torii: Who is that person actually, Yura-chan?

Yura: That person is the legendary onmyouji. He is the strongest among all after Kekain Hidemoto the 13th heir's death. He already killed many yokai and he really hard to be defeated.

Minami: You really know about our older brother, young onmyouji.

Tsurara: You! Hey why are you doing this to Rikuo-sama?!

Sora: Come now, we came here actually to acompany our beloved little sister.

Kana: Were very sorry for our older brother's attitude. He actually to over protective over me that's all.

Tsurara: Well you should…! –Rikuo stopped her speech-

Rikuo: Tsurara, don't. I don't want to make anymore trouble here.

Tsurara: But Rikuo-sama…?!

Rikuo: Just let it be, Tsurara. People do hate yokai don't you remember? Except for Yura because she is our friend.

Kana: Ah! That's not it, I actually want to say…

Rikuo: What do you want to talk about?

Minami: Well, she actually try to say thank you to you because you saved her, little yokai! –pat Kana's back-

Rikuo: Why do you want to say thank you? You supposed to say thanks to that detective. –showed to Arisa who brought Zero to the police's car-

Mieqa: But you're who were the one who saved our sister from fall and being kiddnaped by Zero. So it's true you should get thanks from us.

Hatsune: Yeah! She's right, little yokai!

Sora: But I've never seen you guys before.

Hino: You're right. Are you still new here?

Yura: Yup, why?

Kotoko: Well introduce yourself.

Yura: I'm Kekain Yura.

Maki: I'm Saori Maki

Torii: I'm Natsumi Torii.

Tsurara: I'm Oikawa Tsurara!

Kurotabo: I'm Kurotabo the Assassin!

Aotabo: I'm Aotabo the strongest among all!

Kiyotsugu: I'm Kiyo Kiyotsugu.

Shima: I'm Hayase Shima.

Makona: I'm Makona! It's a long time you guys for this 28 years since your mother didn't contact us!

All princesses: MAKONA!

Kotoko: Makona! It's a long time, I missed you so much!

Makona: I miss you all too!

Mizuki: Eh? Why only you guys tell us your name? What about you, yokai guy?

Rikuo: Humph! You don't have to know my name! It's not important if I tell you! If I tell you like you can remember what my name is!

Hino: Ah… let us introduce our self.

Minami: My name is princess Minami.

Hatsune: I'm princess Hatsune.

Tsurara: _"Eh? Aren't they who were the one…? Who made the entire disturbance 3 years ago at Ukiyoe town?"_

Kotoko: I'm princess Kotoko.

Yukari: I princess Yukari! –Yelled happiness-

Maki & Torii: _"You don't have to yell!"_

Tsurara & Yura: _"Yeah! We heard you, moron!"_

Sora: I'm princess Sora.

Hino: I'm princess Hino.

Mizuki: I'm princess Mizuki.

Tsurara: _"Ah! I remember now! This is princesses are…!"_

Mieqa: I'm princess Mieqa.

Atsuko: I'm princess Atsuko.

Kana: I'm… my name is princess Kana… -blushes-

Tsurara: _"As I thought! This princess is from those 3 years ago! It's Ienaga-san's siblings!"_

Maki: _"No way! It's Kana?"_ –Shocked-

Torii: _"Kana? It's been a long time we've all didn't see you. And you have changed a lot."_ –Almost to cry-

Yura: _"Ienaga-san's hair grown longer than I usually remembered."_ –Stiffed-

Kurotabo: "_She's Rikuo-sama's friend back 3 years ago?" _– Still curious and didn't understand-

Aotabo: _"She really different then I_ _usually know."_ –Stare at princess Kana-

Kiyotsugu: "_Ienaga-kun is… adult know and she have grown her hair long."_ –Also stare at princess Kana-

Shima: _"Wow! She's even more beautiful than before!"_ –His eyes turned into a heart shape-

Rikuo: _"Kana-chan… you've grown and being a beautiful young girl. And you…"_ –Stare at princess Kana directly-

Rikuo started remember about 3 years ago the promises between him and Kana:

Kana: _"Rikuo-kun, promise me that you'll search for me and my memories! I'll be waiting for you!" _–The flashback 3 years ago-

Rikuo: No… you guys!

All: Yes?

Rikuo: Let's head back to the hotel! I'm tired because involving this stupid fight! –Walk away-

Tsurara: But Rikuo-sama, we already here why don't we…?!

Aotabo: Yuki-Onna just let him be. He actually just shock because he just met his missing friend here and I think he remember about the dimensional witch say.

Kurotabo: He's right, Yuki-Onna! Let's head back. Everyone already catch up with the young master.

Tsurara: Alright! Wait for us Rikuo-sama! –Run towards Rikuo-

They all leave them without saying a word. The princesses feel weird and princess Kana try to stop them from leaving but her sister, princess Sora didn't allow it. They all enter the castle but princess Kana have a heavy heart to leave the sight of that yokai, Rikuo. And start from that night, princess Kana always think about Rikuo.

That night, all the princesses are getting ready to sleep except… princess Kana. She still daydreaming and princess Yukari try to tease her little sister, princess Kana:

Yukari: - act coughing because try to attract everyone in the room to hear-

Kotoko: What the heck are you doing? You try to make us deaf?!

Yukari: Hehehe… oh Kana darling. –Have a weird looking while stare at princess Kana-

Kana: -ignore-

Yukari: Kana do you hear me?! –Angry because being ignore-

Kana: Ah! W-what is it, Yukari-nii-chan? –Shock-

Yukari: -sighed- What are you thinking about? Are you daydreaming about this morning, Kana? Hehehe… -with a teasing tone-

Kana: Huh? Daydreaming about this morning? What are you talking about?

What are you talking about?

Yukari: Oh you know what I meant, Kana. You're thinking about that yokai, he one who saved you earlier, right?

Kana: Ah no! It's not like what you think… it just that I had this dream since 3 years ago.

Sora: What kind of dream do you have, darling?

Kana: Well… I actually have a dream about a person, a guy.

Minami: A guy?

Kana: Yes. And in that dream, all of us are outside castle and we are standing in front the Leader Parade of a Hundred Demons. But I can't see the leader's face, what I can see is that his smile and his glowing red eyes. They all leave, but I try to stop him from leaving. I chase after him and I succeed on holding his shirt but, after I hold his shirt I woke up. And when I woke up, what I hold is this. –Showed the red mirror-

Kotoko: But you said you just find that mirror in you're beg and how come you suddenly say that when you wake up from that dream and you hold that?

Kana: I actually lied to you. Since I had that dream, I hold that mirror until today.

Mieqa: Hey! You creeping me out, Kana!

Kana: But I told you the truth! The person in my dream; his eyes, are the same as that yokai in my dream.

Hino: That's enough know Kana, and why don't you just forget about it and let's go to bed.

After Minami turned off the light, all of them go to bed and take a nap except Kana. She can't sleep because thinking of that dream. She stares at her sisters but all of them are sleeping. Kana scratch her hair and suddenly a cherry blossoms flower petal flew in. Kana thought to herself:

Kana: _"Eh? Isn't that…?"_

She goes and watched outside her room to see what had happened. She shocked because at outside castle she watched all their garden is full blooming of flowers. It's odd because its summer time.

Kana: _"Wow! It's so beautiful… I thought that our garden won't bloom anymore except for spring and spring is next month! How could this happen?"_

And, she saw someone at their garden, that person is wondering around on his own and hold a huge bowl of sake. That person is Rikuo, he walking around the garden by himself without his subordinates. And suddenly…:

Kana: Wait! –huff- -huff-

Rikuo: What are you doing outside here? Especially wearing like that? -Stare at princess Kana-

Kana: You know something? I would like to ask the same question as you are. What are you doing outside here, in our garden field?

Rikuo: I just passed by and saw your garden is dying. So I used my 'fear' to make your garden blooming.

Kana: Hahaha! You've got to be kidding me? You mean that you used you power to make our garden bloomed again? That's a funny joke you made.

Rikuo: Hmm… you seem didn't believe me. Just watch me! 'Ougi Meikyou Shisui Sakura!'

The bowl sake in it, that he hold with him until right know suddenly the sake move from the bowl and goes to one of the plant. The plant slowly grows and become a beautiful flower plant. Kana shock because she didn't believe what she had saw just know.

Rikuo: So, do you believe now?

Kana: Humph! Alright I believe in you! But can I ask you something?

Rikuo: What do you want to ask?

Kana: Umm… are you the Leader Parade of a Hundred Demons?

Rikuo: …

Kana: Please tell me, Yokai-kun! I want to know whether you are that person or not.

Rikuo: -walk away-

Kana: Ah, wait! Don't go! –Run towards Rikuo-

Princess Kana run towards Rikuo and she suddenly remembered about the dream that she had. She thought of herself:

Kana: _"This moment… it's the same as my dream?"_

She didn't even reach his cloth to touch but suddenly, there's a small stone nearby and she hit accidently the stone. She didn't realize that stone is in front of her. She suddenly falls into Rikuo's arm:

Kana: Kyaaa!

Rikuo: O-Oi!

They fall of the cliff and they almost make the other princesses who sleep in the room almost awaken:

Yukari: Hmm…? Is there's a fire burning?

Minami: There's no fire! You're just dreaming! Let's go back to sleep.

Yukari: Nothing? Ok, I'll go back to sleep! –Snore-

After the princesses were sleeping, while Rikuo and princess Kana were fall of the cliff just now; are landing on each other, Rikuo accidently land on Kana's body. They stare at each other and their faces are turning red. Rikuo ask the princess:

Rikuo: Are you alright, Your Highness?

Kana: Ah… I-I'm fine. –Blush-

Rikuo: I'm sorry, princess. I should have…

Kana: You don't have to call me princess, Yokai-kun. - Touch Rikuo's face-

Rikuo: K-Kana-hime… I actually… I have to leave this place tomorrow morning.

Kana: Eh? –Push Rikuo slowly-. What do you mean that you have to leave tomorrow morning?

Rikuo: I came here because I want to look for someone that is important to me. But it's no use because she's not here. So, I bet that I should just leave and go to somewhere else.

Kana: Someone who's important to you? Why do you want to search her?

Rikuo: Because I promised her 3 years ago before she leaves me and my friends.

Kana: Wow… she must be really a special person.

Rikuo: _"It's true… she really doesn't remember who I am."_ –Look at princess Kana-

Kana: Are you really going to leave?

Rikuo: Yes.

Kana: But why?

Rikuo: Because…

Rikuo start telling why he wanted to leave tomorrow. A few minutes after they leave the 2nd class sit, Tsurara yelled at Rikuo after what he had done:

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama, why do you leave Ienaga-san like that?! She's just in front of us! What we have to do is just…!

Rikuo: Don't you remember, Tsurara?

Tsurara: What?!

Rikuo: Don't you remember what the dimensional said? If we give her this feather, she might not be able to remember us!

Yura: And how do you know that she won't be able to remember us?! We have 28 hours left! And we still have time!

Maki: She's right!

Torii: Saori-san…

Maki: I'm positive sure that she will remember us back!

Rikuo: No…

Kiyotsugu: Why do you think that way, Nura-kun?

Rikuo: I'm thinking logic. And I make decision that we will leave tomorrow morning!

Shima: Eh, But why? We still haven't done anything yet!

Rikuo: What I said just now won't change my mind! We're still going to leave tomorrow morning. We don't have to waste our time do nothing here.

Kurotabo, Aotabo & Tsurara: RIKUO-SAMA!

Makona: _"He even worse than I thought, Syaoran even better than Rikuo, because Rikuo never wanted to face the reality. I know Kana can remember who they are, but if this is the case I think… only 50-50 that she can remember back who she was before."_

After telling the whole story but not her name, the princess asks:

Kana: Is that only the reason why you want to leave?

Rikuo: Yeah, that's only the reason. Why?

Kana: Why… why do you have to leave tomorrow morning? On my birthday?!

Rikuo: -shock and suddenly remember-

_Tsurara: Rikuo-sama tomorrow is Ienaga-san's birthday! I don't know whether the princess's birthday is the same date as Ienaga-san's birthday or not. But if it's the same, it looks like she is the person that we've been looking for._

Kana: I thought that I want to invite you to my birthday party… but… ah! Just forget it! – Start to cry and leave Rikuo alone-

Rikuo: Damn it! Why did I spoke about it?

Makona: Oh-oh… it looks like you made Kana cry, Rikuo.

Rikuo: Oh, why don't you just shut up!

Makona: What do you want to do now, Rikuo?

Rikuo: …

While Rikuo and Makona having a conversation, Shima was out there hiding. He actually been there since Rikuo walking all alone and passed by, Shima saw him and follows him. But he accidently heard everything. He actually falls in love with princess Kana, but he thought something towards himself:

Shima: What should I do? I love Ienaga-san but I'm not strong enough to protect her. If I could be strong like Nura-kun, I could've been able to protect her start from now. I do have powers but… the powers that the dimensional witch give to me wasn't enough! I want power like Nura-kun!

Fei Wong Reed: Hehehe… hey young boy!

Shima: Aaah! W-who are you?!

Fei Wong Reed: Owh my name is Fei Wong Reed.

Shima: What, F-Fei Wong Reed?! You're Clow Reed's twin?! No, go away from me!

Fei Wong Reed: Hohohoho… you say you need more powers don't you? And what did the dimensional witch give it to you wasn't enough, right?

Shima: W-well… that's not what you think! I just…

Fei Wong Reed: You do need more power, don't you? I'll give you if you wanted to.

Shima: Really? But I can't betray my friends.

Fei Wong Reed: But you do want power don't you? You want more power to protect the person that you like and to rule whole the world! You want that, right?

Shima: …

Fei Wong Reed: You willing to do anything you wanted, right? –Get near Shima-

Shima: Yes. I will! Give me power, Fei Wong Reed! Give me!

Fei Wong Reed: Absolutely with pleasure…

After Shima agree with Fei Wong Reed's offer, Shima combined souls with Fei Wong Reed. And they become one body, one soul. Shima now are satisfied with his decision and he burst with laughter on his own at the place where no one can see him.

Shima: Hahaha! This is great… hmm… the first thing that I have to do is steal Nura-kun's sword, Nenekirimaru!

After the evil plan that Shima try to do, will Rikuo and the others accept what happen after they know that Shima have work together with Fei Wong Reed to take Kana for his own self and rule the world? Will they accept that?

~To be continue~


	4. Chapter 4:Princess Kana's Birthday Party

**Chapter 4: Princess Kana's Birthday Party**

In a beautiful castle, where there's many people came in to the castle to join the party. Today is princess Kana's birthday; all of the people in the Clow Reed's kingdom are invited to join the party. All people in the castle are happy except for princess Kana even though that today is her birthday. Princess Kotoko and King Haru are worried about her, princess Yukari try to know what happen:

Yukari: What's wrong Kana? Why do you look so sad…?

Kana: Oh nothing… I'm not sad, I'm happy right now. Well it's my birthday today after all.

Yukari: Kana…

Princess Yukari told king Haru that she's alright. But still what worries them is no smile on princess Kana's face. Princess Kotoko whispers something to king Haru:

Kotoko: Haru-nee-sama… what should we do? Kana look really sad, there's must be something happen yesterday.

Haru: Doesn't she with you all? I mean she sleep with you after all…

Kotoko: You're right… but what should we do?

Haru: I'll ask the audience to make a show that will draw a smile on Kana's smile.

Kotoko: Hope it works, Haru-nee-sama.

King Haru ordered all the audience to make a show that will make princess Kana smile. The entire audiences try their best but no one make princess Kana smile. Suddenly, there's a mystery guy came and offers himself to king Haru:

Mystery guy: -bow down- Your Highness, will you allow me to make the princess smile on her birthday?

Haru: Hmm… -scratch his head-

Kotoko: Just let him entertain Kana, Haru-nee-sama. Who knows that this will make her smile a little? –Whisper to king Haru-

Haru: Alright… you can, but make sure the princess smile, ok?

Mystery guy: I'll do my best, Your Highness. –Stands up-

The mystery guy get near princess Kana and invite the princess for a dance. She thinks first, and a few second later she accepts the offer. The music start and they also started dance while follow the music. All the other audiences also join the dance. Princess Kotoko and king Haru start to whisper to each other again:

Kotoko: Aren't they look so sweet, Haru-nee-sama?

Haru: Hmm… -with a hate tone-

Mieqa: I love to watch this kind of scene!

Haru: -realized something dangerous- _"What's this? Isn't this aura…yokai?! The yokai aura… its everywhere! I can't sense it clearly, their everywhere!"_

While king Haru busy thinking about the yokai aura, princess Kana and the mystery guy still dancing; suddenly, the mystery guy speak to the princess:

Mystery guy: Hey princess…

Kana: Hmm?

Mystery guy: Why don't you smile a little?

Kana: Eh? What do you mean?

Mystery guy: Oh you know what I mean. I like when you smile, princess. –Push princess Kana slowly downwards while hold her-

Kana: Ah! What are you…?! –Hold his back-neck tight-

Mystery guy: Just at least smile a little, princess.

Kana: Waah! W-what? Why do I have to? –Her face start to turn red-

Mystery guy: Because… I love you, Kana-chan! –Smile-

Kana: No way! Y-you are…?! –Cheek turns red-

King Haru detects the sense directly to the mystery guy. He yelled to ask them to stop the music and dance. All the audience felt weird with king Haru's attitude:

Haru: You… who exactly are you, mystery guy?

Mystery guy: -smile-

Suddenly, there's a shocking entrance from the window. They break in through the window, there's a Night Parade of a Hundred Demons and a human. All the audience shock and run away, king Haru and the other princesses protect princess Kana. King Haru start curious and he ask:

Haru: Who exactly are… you?!

Maki: Oh you do know who he is right Your Highness?

Torii: Yeah… he is the guy who you attack yesterday.

Haru: What?! Don't tell me you're that…?!

Mystery guy/Rikuo: Sorry for being rude Your Highness because I didn't introduce myself! I'm Nurarihyon's grandson; I'm Nura Rikuo, the third heir to the Nura-clan's main house!

Haru: You're Nurarihyon's... no wonder I've seen your face before! I won't let you get near my sister, Kana!

Rikuo: Eh? Why did you say that?

Haru: Because I heard a yokai like you eat people's liver to make you stronger. I'm sure if you try to get near my sister, you'll eat her liver! I won't allow that to happen!

Rikuo: What?! Who said that?! I'm not interest in human's liver!

Tsurara: Yeah! Rikuo-sama never ate human's liver before!

Haru: Oh really? I'll tell you who give me the information about you! Young boy, come in and tell them that the rumors are true!

Suddenly, there's a familiar guy came in to the hall. It's Shima?!

Shima: Yes, You're Highness.

Kiyotsugu: Eh?! Shima, what are you doing there? Since when that you come here…? I mean you say that you'll catch up later but… why are you here now?

Shima: Hahaha! You fools are really stupid, you know! Easily being fooled by me!

Maki: What do you mean by that, Shima?!

Shima: Well it's true… I saw with my own eyes that Nura-kun tries to eat Kana-hime's liver yesterday.

Yura: Eh? He try to eat Ienaga-san's liver? That's ridiculous!

Shima: Hahaha! Why not? He really tries to do it.

Torii: That's impossible! Nura-kun can't do such a thing! Nura-kun love Kana with all his heart, so it's impossible for him to do that!

Shima: Love? Do you believe in love? Love also sacrifices itself for its own good, Natsumi-san.

Kurotabo: Why did you say that?

Shima: Because, his royal highness are going to kill Nura-kun for his highness little sister's own good, Kana-hime-san.

Aotabo: Why you little! I won't allow you to harm Rikuo-sama!

Shima: Hehehe… oh really? Then, let's see what you've got, Nura-kun!

Rikuo: Tsurara, give me my sword, Nenekirimaru! I'll slice him into pieces!

Tsurara: Eh? Rikuo-sama, didn't you say that you'd bring the sword yourself?

Rikuo: Oh crap! I forgot that I didn't found it!

Kurotabo, Tsurara & Aotabo: Why did you lose that precious sword, Rikuo-sama?!

Shima: Hahaha! I believe you try to search this sword right, Nura-kun? –Showed the sword-

Yura: Isn't that Nenekirimaru?!

Kiyotsugu: How did that sword with you?

Shima: Hehehe! What do you think?

Maki: Don't tell that you…

Torii: You stole away from Nura-kun?!

Shima: Hahaha! What else do you think?!

Kurotabo: Why did you do this to Rikuo-sama?!

Shima: No reason. I did because I want to.

Aotabo: You… why did you do this to your own friend?

Shima: Hahaha! I told you already, I will do like I want it too!

Rikuo: I don't know what happened to you and who did this to you, but I want you to know that I'm not interest in human's liver.

Shima: Humph! It looks like we have an arrogant yokai here.

Rikuo: I'm not showing that I'm arrogant, but I want you to know that the fortune teller's words are true. She say _'I know there must be one of you betray all of you'_. And the traitor is you, Shima!

Shima: -stunned for awhile- Hahaha! You do believe that witch do you, Nura-kun? If I were you I won't believe her!

Rikuo: Humph! Lucky me that I'm not you, Shima! Because I won't betray my own friends to take something that I wanted.

Shima: Tch! You try to insult me aren't you, Nura-kun? Pick up your sword and fight me!

Rikuo: -silence-

Tsurara: You steal his sword and now you ask for a battle? You're unfair for a cruel and evil human, Shima!

Shima: Owh~ I forgot that I had taken away your sword haven't I? Heh! Then I'll kill you with my new sword! –Run towards Rikuo and try to stabbed him-

Rikuo: -smile- -stop Shima with a huge sword- Don't you remember something, Shima? Even if I don't have my sword Nenekirimaru, I still have this sword! The sword that the dimensional witch give it to me, Run Save Nenekirimaru!

Tsurara: That sword is huge!

Yura: Eh? Since when did you bring that sword? I never saw you carrying that sword today?

Maki: Yeah, me neither!

Rikuo: I had practice yesterday at this castle's garden with Makona. I ask Makona to turn on the hologram that the dimensional witch told us.

Kiyotsugu: Do you mean, the easier way to communicate to each other? You contact Miss Ichihara, really?

Rikuo: Yes. Thanks to Makona because contact the dimensional witch; now I know how to use it… also how to hide it from the enemy!

Yura: Eh? You learn how to use it? You actually really didn't know how to use it? Isn't that sword just same like other sword? What the difference is… the size of the sword.

Rikuo: It's not like what you think, Yura. This sword is far different than other sword, include my own sword Nenekirimaru.

Kurotabo: Different? What do you mean by that?

Rikuo: I'll tell you what I've learn from the dimensional witch. Come closer, I don't want the enemy hear about this. –Gathered in one place-

Aotabo: What do you want to tell about? Is it about this sword?

Rikuo: Yes, and I will tell you guys how I control this sword.

Rikuo start telling the story about how he practices last night with the sword. He walked with Makona to the Clow Reed's castle and enters the castle's garden. There is the place where he starts make a call to the fortune teller, Ichihara Yuko:

Yuko: What now, third heir? I'm trying to sleep here!

Rikuo: You're the one who ask me to call you! I who was the one should ask you that question you know!

Yuko: Oh really? Hehehe… I totally forgot third heir. I was too sleepy that's why I don't remember. I'm sorry.

Rikuo: That doesn't matter. I actually want to know why you're asking me to go out tonight. Also at a secret place, you want to tell me something?

Yuko: Oh yes, I do want to tell you something. Did you bring Run Save Nenekirimaru with you?

Rikuo: I did bring it, why is this sword so heavy? I take 3 hours to come here only because of this heavy sword.

Yuko: That sword not heavy, it just that your heart is still in complicated. You have to relax and be yourself and don't make yourself as an evil yokai.

Rikuo: What do you mean by that?

Yuko: If you want to use that sword, you have to be a good person and pure heart for a yokai. The sword will accept its master by a pure heart and honest heart.

Rikuo: What's that going to do with the sword?

Yuko: These swords have a heart. Do you remember the Rave stone that I told you?

Rikuo: Yeah I remember, why?

Yuko: That stone is the sword's heart. That sword only accepted people with a pure heart. If that sword falls into a wrong hand, the Rave stone will be an evil heart stone. Close your eyes and calm your heart and try not to think about your problems.

Rikuo: -closes his eyes- Oi! Why is this sword even heavier than before?!

Yuko: -sighed- Third heir… didn't I tell you to calm your heart? I know why the sword becomes even heavier than before.

Rikuo: What do you mean by that?

Yuko: -sigh- Stop thinking about Ienaga Kana won't you?!

Rikuo: -shock-

Yuko: You think I didn't know what you think, third heir? I told you already that you can't use the sword if your heart is in complicated.

Rikuo: Hmm… you sure are evil, dimensional witch!

Yuko: I'm not. Ok, try to do it again. I'm sure you can do it this time.

Rikuo: -closes his eyes again- Oh! This is…?!

Yuko: You did it, third heir, you finally success on try to understand the heart of the Rave stone.

Rikuo: So this is how the sword's weight? It's lighter as a feather.

Yuko: Hmm… you know what? You learn this for 2 hours you know? I actually want you to learn how to bring the sword without people notice it.

Rikuo: Eh? How is that?

Yuko: Just say 'Appear' or 'Disappear. That's all I can say. Ok, good night I want to go and sleep. –Ending the call-

Rikuo: Oi! What the… I didn't even done saying. She's cruel as ever.

Makona: She really forbidden people to disturb her sleep. Well I have to go know.

Rikuo: Oi! You're not going to…?

Makona: Sorry I have to go and pee! And don't leave until I get back! –Run-

Rikuo: Leave me alone? Sheesh! I don't believe Makona also going to leave me! Well since I'm here why don't I walk around? –Shock- Oh god… Well let see I'm going to do something to this garden. It's ugly and dying, and I'm going to use my 'fear' to make this garden alive again.

After done telling the whole story, they all understand. Tsurara the one who is the angriest:

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama, why didn't you tell us about this?!

Rikuo: If I tell you guys, you all will make noise. But that's not the point, the dimensional witch only ask me to come. She told me to come at a secret place where people didn't see us.

Tsurara: Hmm…

Shima: No wonder you were at the castle's garden, Nura-kun! You brought that sword to kill the princess?

Rikuo: Of course not. I came there because I just passing by and saw the garden is dying. So, I used my 'fear' to make the garden beautiful.

Shima: You think I didn't saw what you and Kana-hime done last night?

Rikuo: What we done last night? What do you attend to say?

Shima: You guys try to do sex last night, right?!

All: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Rikuo & Kana: WHAT?! WE DIDN'T DO THAT!

Kana: _"Opps! I forgot that I didn't tell them I met Yokai-kun last night!"_

Shima: You see Your Highness? Even Kana-hime knows what happen last night.

Haru: Is that true, Kana? Or you try to protect him?

Kana: This is misunderstanding, Haru-nee-sama! You didn't really believe in that person do you?

Haru: It looks like you really hiding and try to protect him, Kana. I have no choice but to tell you. You don't know who he really is, Kana.

Kana: What do you mean by that, Haru-nee-sama?

Haru: Don't you remember what father told us, Kana? He is the yokai that devour people.

Rikuo: What?

Kana: -shocked and run away-

Rikuo: Kana-chan!

Shima: It looks like the rumors from 500 years ago are still spreading. Hahaha! It's even easier my job become right now.

Rikuo: You darn evil!

Shima: I can't be here long. Please excuse me Your Highness. My job here is done.

Haru: Yes, well done. You may go know.

Shima: -opens a portal an disappear in a pitch of black hole-

Rikuo: SHIMA! YOU DAMN COWARD! UGH!

Maki: Nura-kun, you have to calm down or else the sword won't be lighter as a feather.

Torii: She's right Nura-kun. You have to remember what the dimensional witch says.

Rikuo: -try to calm and he can waive the sword everywhere- Thanks guys. Without you guys I won't be able to draw this sword.

Yura: That's not important. What important is to find Ienaga-san and give the feather as fast as we could! We only have an hour left!

Rikuo: You're right! But there's one thing I want to do before finding Kana-chan.

Tsurara: What so you want to do, Rikuo-sama?

Rikuo: I have a better idea. Kuro!

Kurotabo: Yes, Rikuo-sama?

Rikuo: I need your help for this. Can you help me?

Kurotabo: Yes!

While Rikuo tell the plan at Kurotabo, princess Kana who is still running were keep thinking about the yokai that their father had told them when they was little. At first she doesn't want to believe, but she suddenly remembers about it. Back when 9 years ago, their beloved father king Syaoran, tell them a story:

Syaoran: Come to me my beloved son and daughters. I want to tell you a story.

All: Yay!

Sora: Is it a Fairy Tale story?

Hino: Or is it a scary story?

Syaoran: It's a story that I've read from my research.

Kotoko: And what is that?

Syaoran: This story is about a yokai, an evil yokai.

Yukari: Yokai? So cool!

Mieqa: What is yokai? Is it a food or clothes?

Syaoran: No it's not a food or clothes. It's a demon. Demon is bad, and this kind of demon is a demon that devours people and kills innocent people. Also eat people's liver.

Atsuko: Eiiuw! That disgusting!

Hatsune: Why is a yokai…? I mean demon eat humans liver?

Syaoran: Because is demons eat humans liver, they will become stronger. And they will become even stronger if eat humans liver that posses power like you all.

Mizuki: Yuck! Which demon is eat humans liver? Doesn't they have anything else to eat than eat humans liver? I think eat ice cream is even better!

Syaoran: Hahaha! You still don't understand. All demons ate humans liver, but the demon that devour people and kill innocent people is the worst!

Mieqa: Which demon could've done that? So cruel!

Syaoran: That demon is, Nurarihyon!

Kana: Kyaaa! I'm scared! –Sobs-

Syaoran: But that's only rumors and in a book. That doesn't mean we have to believe all that.

Kana: But I still don't like demon or yokai! –Sobs-

Haru: Don't worry Kana. I'll protect you.

Kana: Eh?

Haru: Demons or yokai afraid of an onmyouji. So, I'll be an onmyouji so that I can protect you.

Kana: Haru-nee-sama… thank you so much Haru-nee-sama!

After princess Kana remember about the story that she heard 9 years ago, suddenly there's a person called her from back:

Rikuo: Kana-chan!

Kana: What… why are you following me?!

Rikuo: I have something to tell you, Kana-chan! Please wait!

Kana: There's nothing you can talk about, Yokai-kun! Stop following me!

Rikuo: I came here because I promise you! We made promises 3 years ago!

Kana: -stop running- _"Promise? What promise? And I made with Yokai-kun? But since when?"_

Rikuo: Kana-chan I … -get near princess Kana-

Kana: -take something from her pocket dress and place it at Rikuo's face- Perish! Yokai-kun!

Rikuo: Aaaaagghh! –After being attack by electric shock he fell down and fainted-

Kana: -sigh- _"I'm a little pity but… serve's him right for following me! Try to eat my liver to make you stronger, right? It's a good thing Haru-nee-sama gives this to me. Now I can protect myself from danger."_

After defeating Rikuo, princess Kana continue with her running towards to the safe place where yokai can't search her. But suddenly, princess Kana bump into someone while running at the corner:

Kana: Ouch! That hurts!

Rikuo: Boy my head spinning!

Kana: _"Oh my god! No way! I thought I beat him already? How come he's here in front of me? This is seriously impossible!"_ –Stand up and try to run away-

Rikuo: -caught her hand before she runs- Oh you're not going anywhere, Kana-chan!

Kana: -she used the same move like before- Perish! Yokai!

Rikuo: -draw his sword and cut the paper shikigami but he's a little injured-

Kana: -shocked-

Rikuo: Kana-chan… I don't care who you are and where you from! What I want you to remember are about your past when we were together, Kana-chan!

Kana: _"My past? When we were together? What is that supposed to mean?"_

They only have 10 seconds left. After Rikuo say that, he takes out the feather and lend it into princess Kana's body like the fortune teller told them to. But, will Rikuo completed his mission to make princess Kana remember who they are? Will princess Kana remember when she was still with them 3 years ago?

~To be continue~


	5. Chapter 5: King Haru VS Rikuo

**Chapter 5: King Haru VS Rikuo**

Rikuo lend the feather into princess Kana, but no response from her. Rikuo shock because she was supposed to sleep after the feather that he gives. But she didn't sleep, what happened to her is she was crying. That's what makes Rikuo so shock, suddenly, king Haru run and saw what happen. King Haru runs towards princess Kana who still crying:

Rikuo: _"Kuro… he was supposed to be able give the feather to Kana-chan faster but… I think he did let his guard down."_

Haru: What's wrong, Kana?

Kana: Yokai-kun… he put… -sobs-

Haru: What? What did he do to you?

Kana: He put something… into me… -sobs and fainted-

Haru: KANA!

Kana: -no response-

Haru: YOU! -Show at Rikuo- What have you done to my little sister?!

Rikuo: Nothing… I give back what belongs to her that's all.

Haru: I can't believe it… you must have poison her! She fainted?!

Rikuo: Is that feather's of her really a poison?

Haru: Feather? What feather?

Rikuo: Owh nothing… the feather really belongs to her, that's why I give you.

Haru: Are trying to make fun of me?! You're really going to pay! –Run towards Rikuo-

King Haru attack Rikuo and Rikuo succeed in blocking king Haru's attack. While they were battling, Kiyotsugu and the others try to stop Shima from leaving the castle and they wanted to ask him:

Maki: Shima, what in the world were you thinking? Why did you do that to Nura-kun?

Shima: I did nothing. I'm just telling the truth. Is that wrong?

Yura: But that's a total lie, Shima! Nura-kun never did that! He never eat humans liver before!

Tsurara: Yeah! And he never did sex with anyone before! I know he can choose who his feature wife is but he is too young to marry!

Shima: Tch! You didn't saw what happened yesterday, Oikawa-san. I saw it with my very own eyes.

Kiyotsugu: What is the proved that you can show us, Shima-kun?

Shima: Alright. I'll tell you what I saw, Kiyotsugu-kun. I saw everything, Nura-kun try to attack Kana-hime by using his 'fear'. But the Kana-hime stops him from attack her and she pushed Nura-kun. They both landed on the ground and that is the time when they do the sex.

Tsurara: I can't believe what I hear!

Shima: Believe it or not, Oikawa-san. I'm just telling the truth.

Kiyotsugu: Hmm…?

Yura: -whisper- Kiyotsugu, do you believe in Shima?

Kiyotsugu: -whisper- I don't know… he couldn't be lying to us… right?

Makona: He's lying to you guys!

Maki: Makona?

Makona: I also saw what happened yesterday. But that's all lie!

Torii: Well, tell us what you saw yesterday.

Makona: Alright. Like this, I told Rikuo not to go anywhere after I go pee. But he wasn't listening to me! When I get back from pee, I didn't saw Rikuo anywhere. I try to look for him.

Tsurara: What?! You lost him?!

Makona: I did at first but, I found him. I saw that Rikuo was at the castle's garden; I followed him by hiding behind the bushes.

Aotabo: I'm glad that he was safe.

Tsurara: Me too.

Makona: But that's not all. Suddenly I saw Kana was running towards Rikuo only wearing inner kimono.

Torii: Eh?! She only wears inner kimono?!

Makona: I was also shocked when I see her wearing like that. And I saw they were having a conversation; but sadly I didn't hear anything.

Aotabo: You're hopeless for not hearing that.

Makona: Even though I didn't hear their conversation, I saw he used his 'fear' to show the princess that he is the one who make their garden blooming beautifully.

Yura: Humph! Show off for a yokai like him!

Maki: So, what did they say next?

Makona: I don't know what they talk about after he shows the princess his 'fear'. But what the shocking is, they fall down the hill.

Tsurara: Eh?! Why are they falling?

Makona: I saw Kana run without looking down, she only run towards Rikuo and she accidently hit a small stone nearby. Rikuo try to save Kana from falling, but he loses his balance that's why they fall.

Maki: Hohohoho… he trying to be cool in front Kana, eh?

Tsurara: -glare- Humph! I don't think so!

Makona: _"Why is Yuki-Onna jealous? Isn't she only a servant in the Nura clan's main house?"_–Sigh- I try to look for them, I found them but I was so shock, because Rikuo accidently land on Kana, I try to get near them to hear the conversation. What I heard is that he told that you guys are going to leave today. She cries and just run away, leaves Rikuo alone. That's the true story!

Torii: It looks like we know whose telling lies and know who's telling the truth.

Shima: But still, Nura-kun landed on Kana-hime! It's the same as doing sex, right?!

Maki: Didn't you learn anything, Shima? They just landed on each other but not doing anything! You didn't study that? We already learn about sex in subject Science!

Torii: Yeah! Can't you make a difference what is accidently landed and doing sex? You're pathetic!

Kiyotsugu: I believe it's true, Shima. You always score that topic when we were in Middle High School, in year 3.

Shima: That's only an old story, Kiyotsugu-kun. But still the same!

Torii: You're the worst, Shima! You are a traitor!

Shima: Say whatever you like, Natsumi. I don't care.

Yura: It looks like this isn't Shima.

Tsurara: What? What do you mean by that?

Makona: Yura and I saw and also sense this presence. Maybe he is Shima, but he isn't Shima we know. He is combined souls with…

Yura: Clow Reed's twin, Fei Wong Reed.

All: WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING?!

Kiyotsugu: Shima-kun, how could you do this to us?

Shima: Hahaha! You know what; I just think this getting even interesting.

Torii: What do you mean by that?! You know you try to make Nura-kun's life in danger?!

Shima: Yes, I know. That's why I did that; I want him to die early so that I can get Kana-hime back to me!

Maki: Since when you and Kana were a couple?! I never remember she told me she like you or being by your side before!

Shima: The reason why I did that is I want Kana-hime's love. I want her to fall for me and be by my side forever. Hahaha!

Yura: You're crazy, Shima! You can't do that to Nura-kun!

Tsurara: Yeah! You can't force someone to love you! Love can't be force by its own lust!

Shima: Hahaha! Are you judging me, Oikawa-san? Like I care; I'll do anything that I want, as long as she will be mine!

Aotabo: I won't let that allow that to happen! Take this! –Run towards Shima and try to punch-

Shima: -avoid- Try to punch me? Hmm… maybe we'll settle this later. I have something more to do. Good bye, everyone! –Vanished in a pitch of black hole-

Aotabo: COWARD YOU SHIMA!

Maki: What should we do, Yura-chan?

Yura: We should back-up Nura-kun!

Torii: I agree!

Tsurara: Let's go!

All of them look for Rikuo and try to back-up him; while at outside the corner of the castle's door, princess Mieqa, princess Hatsune, and princess Atsuko carrying princess Kana to the safe place. But suddenly princess Kana awake and look like she's curious:

Hatsune: Kana, you're awake! –Hug princess Kana-

Kana: Where's Yokai-kun and Haru-nee-sama?

Atsuko: They're battling at the hall. Haru-nee-sama will kill him.

Mieqa: What did he do to you, Kana?

Kana: I …

Atsuko: What did he do?

Kana: I have to search for Yokai-kun! Sorry Onii-chan!

Hatsune, Mieqa, and Atsuko: KANA WAIT!

Princess Kana run back into the castle and tries to look for Rikuo. In the hall, everyone busy battling with their opponents, Tsurara was the one who is the most worry about Rikuo. Kurotabo run and saw Rikuo; he jumped and landed in front of Rikuo:

Kurotabo: Rikuo-sama, I'm sorry that I let my guard down.

Rikuo: It's alright Kuro; I don't mind as long as you safe from danger.

Kurotabo: Rikuo-sama, do you thinking what I thinking?

Rikuo: Yeah! Let's matoi!

Kurotabo and Rikuo combined their 'fear' and form a matoi:

Haru: Owh I see. You used your yokai power. But that's not going to work on me, even though that you combined power with your subordinates.

Rikuo: We'll see about that! Try to take this attack! Thousand Blades attack! –Pointing at king Haru-

Haru: My electric shikigami! Attack that yokai!

They start again the battle and this time they go in serious mode. While Tsurara battling with princess Kotoko and princess Yukari; Maki battling with princess Sora; Yura battling princess Mizuki; Torii battling with princess Minami; Aotabo battling with princess Hino and princess Yukari. While Tsurara battle with princess Kotoko and princess Yukari:

Kotoko: Why are try to kidnapped our beloved little sister?!

Yukari: Yeah! What has she done to you all?!

Tsurara: We came here because we want to bring back Ienaga-san! We didn't attend to kidnap her!

Yukari: Who is Ienaga-san?

Tsurara: Don't tell me you didn't know your own family's name?!

Kotoko: -hit Yukari's head-. Why are you asking that, Yukari?

Yukari: S-sorry… I forgot.

Tsurara: You shouldn't forget your family's name idiot!

Yukari: What did you say?! You're going to regret, yokai; for saying to me like that! Take this, Artemis! –Attacking Tsurara-

Tsurara: -block Yukari's attack- You want to play? Alright let's go! –Attack Yukari back-

Kotoko: I'm going to back you up Yukari!

While Tsurara battling with princess Yukari and princess Kotoko; princess Kana are on her way to the hall. She runs as fast as she can to stop the battle between his older brother king Haru, and Rikuo. At the hall, Rikuo and king Haru still haven't done with their fight. None of them want to give up. While battling, Rikuo speak to Kurotabo:

Rikuo: Can you still battle, Kuro?

Kurotabo: I can, Rikuo-sama! I'll do my best to make you win this battle.

Rikuo: But you're exhausted, Kuro! I don't want you to die. This guy is using an electricity shikigami.

Kurotabo: It's alright, Rikuo-sama. I willing sacrifice my life for you, as long as you still alive even if it will risk my life.

Rikuo: Kuro… alright! Let's do this! My demon of Hundred Blades attack!

Haru: -avoid-. What's this? The same old trick! You are an idiot; you didn't see my combined shikigami! Water and electric shikigami, attack the yokai! Make sure you didn't miss them!

Rikuo: Aaaaagghh! –Fall down-

Kurotabo: -been thrown away-. Rikuo-sama!

Haru: Hahaha! You're finished this time, yokai! No one come to back you up! This time, I'll make sure you die! My water and electric shikigami go!

The shikigami formed into a huge ball and go attack Rikuo. But the shikigami missed the target. Suddenly, princess Kana already arrived in front of the hall's door but… the shikigami was unable to stop itself and the shikigami will hit the princess. Rikuo and king Haru shock and both of them run as fast as they can to save princess Kana from being hit by the shikigami. Princess Kana only stiffed and didn't even move only because she's afraid.

Suddenly, princess Kana remember something. She remembered what their beloved father, king Syaoran had said to them when they were young:

Syaoran: Kana, what are you reading?

Kana: Father! –Hug king Syaoran-. I read book about 'The Honest Person'.

Syaoran: Why don't you play with your brother or your sisters?

Kana: I don't want! They always left me all alone when I'm late!

Syaoran: Hahaha! Why are you reading that story, Kana?

Kana: Umm… because I want to know, if that person telling the truth… that person must be a happiness kind of person! And a person that lies must be a sad and anger person!

Syaoran: Hahaha! –Pat princess Kana's head-

Kana: Why are you laughing at me?! I'm telling the truth! –Turn away-

Syaoran: Hah~ I'm sorry darling. You're reminding me of your mother. She's just like you, when I teased her she must be angry at me and turned away.

Kana: Mother?

Syaoran: Yes, your mother always telling me the story that she already had read. When I try to tease her; your mother will immediately get angry. Hahaha!

Kana: Father…

Syaoran: Yes?

Kana: How can we know that people telling us true or lie?

Syaoran: Eh? Didn't you say that you already know?

Kana: Father! I will hate you if you don't tell me!

Syaoran: Hahaha! Alright, I'll tell you.

Kana: Yay!

Syaoran: It's easy; like this, if that person is lying to you, that person immediately telling you the true story at the last minute, but if the person that telling you the truth, they will tell you all that they know and they will never lie and betray us.

Kana: Owh… How can we know that the person is a liar or an honest?

Syaoran: Easy, you reminding me about my past when I try to saved your mother from my own clone.

Kana: Clone?! You have a clone before?!

Syaoran: I do have; but that's a long time ago. If you want to know that person is a liar or an honest person, imagine that you are in danger.

Kana: Uhuh…

Syaoran: Then, you imagine something is getting really near you. Don't care if it's a laser or whatever as long as you imagined that you are in danger.

Kana: Hmm…

Syaoran: After that, you imagined that there's a two person on their way to saved you from that attack, follow you direction; and both of the person who going to saved you is person on the right and person on the left.

Kana: Uhuh… then?

Syaoran: One of the people right or left will be able to catch you even faster. Example; the person on the left succeed saved you even though that the person on the right are even near than the person on the left.

Kana: And that means?

Syaoran: Hahaha! That means, the person on the left is telling you the truth from the very beginning but the person on the right is always tells lies. Now do you understand, Kana?

Kana: Owh… I understand a little. But does that even happen in reality, father?

Syaoran: It really happen, it happen between your mother and I; at that time I had my clone, there's a person create a clone of me. So, your mother can't tell which one is the real me. Both of us said to her that we're Syaoran. When she almost was being hit by a huge laser ball, I was being able to save her even faster. Even though that my clone was even near then I do. That means I tell your mother the truth.

Kana: Owh… umm father.

Syaoran: Yes?

Kana: I would like to ask you…

Syaoran: What is it?

Kana: When you try to save mother. Which side or you on? Right or left?

Syaoran: I'm on the left side. That's why I tell you the story that the left is even faster because I saved your mother but I was on the left side.

Kana: Waah! I wish I could have a kind friend, and that person is someone like you father.

Syaoran: Hahaha! I wish that you can find a good friend too, Kana.

Kana: I hope my friend will saved my on the left!

Syaoran: But still that doesn't mean that only person on the left is telling the truth. We don't know, sometime person on the right might be telling us the truth. So don't make judging to early, alright?

Kana: Alright, father.

Syaoran: Why don't you play with them?

Kana: You ask the same question father! I said already I don't want!

Syaoran: Oh really? Hahaha! If they don't want to play with you, I'll be playing with you.

Kana: Really?

Syaoran: Of course!

Kana: Love you father! –Hugs king Haru tight-

Syaoran: I love you too, Kana. Shall we start?

Kana: Yes! Let's play hide and seek! You count and I will hide!

Syaoran: Alright, here goes nothing!

After she remembered the story back then, she was confused. Which one is telling the truth to her? Many kind of question playing in her mind, who is the person will be able to reach and saved princess Kana first? Her mind always thought that her older brother, king Haru will saved her because king Haru is on the left side. She believed that king Haru is like their father, king Syaoran. But will her thought be true? Is it her older brother king Haru, or Rikuo?

~To be continue~


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of Kana and Rikuo?

**Chapter 6: Memories of Kana together with Rikuo?**

Princess Kana closed her eyes because she scared but she succeed avoid the attack because someone had saved her from the attack. She still closed her eyes, in a few minutes later she opened her eyes. She already feel safe with a person whom had saved her, princess Kana thought that the person who saved her is their older brother, king Haru. But when she opened her eyes, she was very shocked. It's not her brother but… it's Rikuo?!

Kana: _"What? Yokai-kun how…?"_

Rikuo: -cough blood-

Kana: _"Oh no! His body is injured! But… where's Haru-nee-sama?"_

Princess Kana try to look for king Haru, it looks like his being thrown away even far than they are. When she remembered back what king Syaoran say, many question popped in her mind:

Kana: _"How could this happen? Haru-nee-sama was on the left side. And Yokai-kun is on the… right side?" _–Suddenly remembered back-

_Syaoran: "But still that doesn't mean that only person on the left is telling the truth. We don't know, sometime person on the right might be telling us the truth. So don't make judging to early, alright?"_

Kana: "_Is it Haru-nee-sama lie to me all this time? Or he hides something from me? Don't tell me Onii-chan also knows about this?"_

When she daydreamed about the past and questioned herself, Rikuo ask her:

Rikuo: Are you alright, Kana-chan? –Cough blood-

Kana: Yokai-kun! You shouldn't ask me I'm alright or not! You should worry yourself! Look at you. You injured badly!

Rikuo: Hahaha… -cough blood-.–Touch princess Kana's hand-. You don't have to worry, Kana-chan.

Kana: Y-Yokai-kun… -start to cry-

Rikuo: You don't have to cry for me, Kana-chan. What I want to see from you is your smile.

Kana: I don't… I don't want you to die! I'm scared that you might die! I don't want…

Rikuo: -touch princess Kana's face-. Kana-chan… just closed your eyes if you get scared.

Kana: Huh? What do you mean…?

Suddenly, there's a memories popped in her mind. An image like a movie slowly showed in her mind.

Kana: Wha…? What's happening? This is…?

The image slowly shows her what she did in there and who is she with. Her tear slowly falls on her cheeks. Now she knows the answer to the entire question in her mind. Now she remembered what Rikuo means by closes her eyes:

Kana: R…Rik...uo-kun…? -Tears fall on her cheeks-

She slowly say Rikuo's name; suddenly, king Haru barge in:

Haru: Yokai! You really are going to pay this time!

Rikuo: Shit! I can't… move!

Haru: Here I come, yokai! Hyaaaaarrgghhh! –Run towards Rikuo-

Kana: No! Haru-nee-sama! –Covers her eyes-

Rikuo: Darn it! –Cough blood-

King Haru is getting near and near. Suddenly, he stops his move; Rikuo shock looking king Haru suddenly stops his attack. Many question play in Rikuo's head. King Haru smile:

Haru: You know what yokai? You really are… strong! –Slowly falls on the ground-

Rikuo: Wha…?

Kana: H-Haru-nee-sama! –Run towards king Haru-

In a few minutes later, while the other sisters are battling; they hear princess Kana's scream voice. They immediately run to her to see what happen. They were very shocked because king Haru was defeated by a yokai? And that yokai is Rikuo?

Hino: This is impossible! How could it be?!

Mieqa: Haru-nee-sama is the strongest! How come…?

Mizuki: How come he being defeated?

Hatsune: I also can't believe him being defeated by a yokai?

Minami: This is unacceptable!

Atsuko: Let's defeated that yokai!

Kotoko: Which yokai that dare defeated our beloved older brother?!

Yukari: Yeah! We'll kill him for you Haru-nee-sama!

Sora: You don't have to do that…

All: WHAT?!

Sora: Rik… I mean Yokai-kun win a fair fight! You don't have to kill him.

Minami: Wha? Don't tell me you back him up too, Sora?

Sora: I don't back-up anyone. It's true that yokai win a fair fight.

Mieqa: When I think it back, it is.

Atsuko: Well… what should we do?

While they discuss what to do, Kana left them and go to Rikuo. She was cry to see Rikuo injured like that:

Kana: Yokai-kun I beg you not to die in front of me.

Rikuo: I won't die… I promise you that. –Cough blood-

Kana: Yokai-kun!

Rikuo: Hahaha… don't worry about… me… -slowly fall down-

Kana: Yokai-kun! No!

Maki, Torii and Yura run towards them and realized that Rikuo had badly injured. Maki called Tsurara, Aotabo, and Kurotabo to come and to see what happened to Rikuo.

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama! Wake up! Please!

Kurotabo: He seriously injured!

Aotabo: What should we do?!

Maki: We have to treat his injuries now!

Torii: But we don't have medicine and bandage! How can we treat his injuries?!

Yura: Hey Yuki-Onna! Don't you have the healing man with you?!

Tsurara: Do you mean Zen-sama?

Kurotabo: He isn't here! He was in hospital because of his bad situation!

Yura: Now what should we do?!

Kana: We will help him!

Maki: Ka… I mean princess Kana, are you seriously intend to help us?

Kana: Maki-san, Torii-san, Yura-chan, Oikawa-san, Kurotabo-san, Aotabo-san, you don't have to call me princess.

Maki: Well of course we have to… Eh?

Torii: Kana say our name just now, right Saori?!

Kana: -start panic- You don't have to talk about this now! The important thing is to threaten Yokai-kun's injuries! Now! Sora-nii-chan, call the butlers to carry Yokai-kun in the room.

Sora: Right!

Tsurara: _"Wait… she didn't remember Rikuo-sama? She didn't even say Rikuo-sama's name just now? She still called Rikuo-sama 'Yokai-kun'? That means… Rikuo-sama too late gives her back her memories? Oh no… if Rikuo-sama knows about this; he'll never wanted to continue the journey to look for Ienaga-san's feathers. What should I do?"_

Tsurara was confuse thinking how to make princess Kana remember Rikuo back. But her thought is to treat Rikuo's injuries. So, they bring Rikuo to the emergency room in the castle as fast as they can. Sora treats king Haru and Rikuo's injuries with a help from Mieqa, Atsuko and Hatsune. All the Hundred Demons pray for their master Rikuo, to save from death. Include princess Kana herself.

After 4 days Rikuo unconscious, he still didn't wake up since that day. Tsurara and the others are crying because they are worry that Rikuo won't be able to survive from the shikigami attack. The next day, Tsurara and all the Hundred Demons are going out to buy some flowers. While in the emergency room, princess Kana was accompany Rikuo for awhile since his subordinates aren't here with him. Suddenly Rikuo wake up.

Kana: Ah… Yokai-kun you're awake!

Rikuo: Kana-chan what hap…? Ouch! –Touch his arm-

Kana: Don't move too much, Yokai-kun. You still need more rest because since you were hit by that attack.

Rikuo: Where's everyone?

Kana: Oh, they went out to buy some flowers.

Rikuo: Eh? What for?

Kana: They went out to buy them to give it to you, Yokai-kun.

Rikuo: They are so dramatic. Why do they have to buy flowers? It's not like I'm dead or anything.

Kana: You don't have to say things like that. They all worried about you, Yokai-kun. Because you didn't wake up for 4 days since the day you fought with Haru-nee-sama.

Rikuo: What?! 4 days?! Oh my god!

Kana: What's wrong?

Rikuo: No; nothing. _"If I tell her she might get mad at me again."_

Kana: Do you want to eat? I'll ask Haru-nee-sama to bring some porridge for you that I cooked just now.

Rikuo: No I don't want to… -grumble-

Kana: Pfft! –Cover her mouth and turn away-

Rikuo: -blush- I know you want to laugh at me! Just laugh all you want I don't mind!

Kana: Hahaha… I'll go bring the porridge for you to eat. Wait for awhile ok?

Princess Kana go out the room and go to the kitchen and bring the porridge to Rikuo. She suddenly meets with her older brother, king Haru. She tries to avoid from king Haru; king Haru's hand and head full of bandage; she try to run away but she fail. Now, the third of them are in the emergency room.

Haru: Why are you gave your porridge to that yokai, Kana?

Kana: I'll give to him anytime that I want. So, don't get mad at him! He's innocent! –Feed Rikuo smoothly-

Haru: Why don't you feed me instead of feeding him?

Kana: Hmm… here! –Feed king Haru hardly-

Rikuo: _"What the…? Why is he suddenly asked…?"_ –Stare at king Haru-

Haru: That's better…

Rikuo: _"Hmm… crazy. What kind of an older brother is he? He said 'that's better'? What's that suppose to mean?'"_

Kana: I'm sorry Yokai-kun. Haru-nee-sama always like this; he is a guy who always over protective over me!

Rikuo: Ok… -munch, munch-

Haru: Don't say that! I protect you because you are the only sister that has splitting image face of mother. So that's why I want to protect you.

Kana: Yeah right! Mizuki also have the splitting image face of mother.

Haru: Easy to put in words, father asked me to protect all of you before he passed away.

Kana: … -feed Rikuo some porridge-

Rikuo: _"Kana-chan has a same face like Sakura? I never see Sakura before so I don't know."_-Munch, munch-

Haru: Oi! Yokai!

Rikuo: Hmm?

Haru: When are you going to go back to your home?

Kana: Haru-nee-sama, don't ask such a question! Just ignore what he ask, Yokai-kun.

Rikuo: I attend to go back today. But I don't attend to go home; I attend to go somewhere else.

Haru: Are you actually a traveler?

Rikuo: Not really.

Haru: Then, what are you?

Rikuo: I actually came because I want to search for someone. I made a promise to that person to look for her and her memories.

Haru: This person… is it a girl? Because you say 'her' just now, that means it's a girl.

Rikuo: Yeah, it's a girl. I wish I can give back her memories in time but it looks like I was too late…

Haru: Too late? What are you saying this memories thing? Do you have a fever or something after you woke up? –Go to Rikuo and touch his forehead-

Rikuo: I'm fine you dumbass! And don't you dare touch me! I actually myself don't understand it but I try my best to keep my promise. –Look outside the mirror-

Haru: Hmm… _"So it is true… he is the person…"_

After a few second they having a conversation, Kiyotsugu and the others are back bringing a bunch of flowers. Tsurara cried at Rikuo without thinking others because of her worries. And the next day, they all ready to leave and say good bye to king Haru and his siblings:

Maki: Thanks for take care of us, king Haru.

Haru: You're welcome, Saori.

Torii: I hope we can come here again.

Mizuki: Of course you can come. We always allow you to come to our kingdom whenever you want to.

Torii: Really? Thanks a lot!

Rikuo: Well… I guess this is a good bye right, Kana-chan?

Kana: Yokai-kun…

Makona: Well everybody, it's time to go.

Rikuo: Alright you lot! Let's go! Good bye and thanks for everything, Haru!

Haru: Hahaha! Next time you come, you'll have to fight with me again! And the next time we fight, I'll never lose to you!

Rikuo: We'll see about that.

In a few second, Rikuo with his night parade, Kiyotsugu and the others were on their way to the treasure ship. But suddenly princess Sora saw princess Kana started to act weird:

Sora: Kana darling, what's wrong?

Kana: No… nothing.

Yukari: Are you sure, Kana?

Kana: Ah! –Touch her head-_"What's happening? The images are starting to pop in my mind again!"_

Kotoko: Kana what's wrong?! Are you alright?!

Kana: _"This scene and that person… are the same in my dream and my…?"_

Princess Kana look at Rikuo's farewell step and started to cry. She runs as fast as she could with a hope that what was happening is not a dream. She tried to shout Rikuo's name:

Kana: Rikuo-kun! –Run and jumped towards Rikuo-

Rikuo: Huh? What…? –Being hug by someone-

Kana: -hugs Rikuo tightly and started crying-

Rikuo: Kana-chan…? You just say…?

Tsurara: Does that mean Ienaga-san remembered Rikuo-sama?

Kana: You come at last… you kept your promise, Rikuo-kun. I've been waiting for you this whole time and you come!

Rikuo: You remembered me, Kana-chan? I thought that you didn't remember me anymore.

Kana: I do remember you, Rikuo-kun. Because I always dreamed about you and I know that dream will do come true.

Rikuo: K-Kana-chan… -Blushes-

Haru: _"As I thought… it is him. He is the guy that she told me about yesterday."_

Yesterday in the kitchen, where princess Kana want to get porridge for Rikuo, she suddenly meets king Haru by accident. She tried to avoid from king Haru but he stopped her from leaving:

Haru: Kana, I want to ask you something.

Kana: What is it, Haru-nee-sama?

Haru: You acting strange lately, there's something happen between you and that yokai guy, right?

Kana: T-there's nothing happened. I have to go now Haru-nee-sama.

Haru: Tell me honestly Kana, I know you hide something from me.

Kana: I didn't hide anything, really!

Haru: Kana, mother had told me once about it but she didn't allow me to tell you.

Kana: What is it?

Haru: She begging me to protect you before mother and father die. She asks me to protect you until you meet the person who really can protect you. In the other words, she mean by replacing me of course.

Kana: Mother said that?

Haru: Yes, now tell me Kana… there's something happen between you and that yokai guy, right?

Kana: Well… I don't know how to put it into words Onee-sama…

Haru: I remember when you say that yokai put something into you before you fainted. I bet that thing is a feather, right?

Kana: Onee-sama… I not quiet remember about it but… he did put that into me.

Haru: That feather is actually yours right? You remembered me about mother and when I think about it, no wonder mother and father always wanted us to protect you. Because our grandfather's twin brother is always wanted our mother's power so that he can control the entire world.

Kana: I even didn't know about that… but Sora-nii-chan always told me that my powers are like mother's power. But what is this feather for anyway, Onee-sama?

Haru: Well… for what I remember, this feather is actually has its own power and it's contain the owners' memories. That's what father told me when I was 16 years old.

Kana: Memories? No wonder there's many images that pop in my mind when after he put it into me.

Haru: You remember anything? The memories that yokai guy give to you?

Kana: I'm not so sure but I do remember a little… when I was at the city where I was 13 years old… and I was with my friends. And my friends are… all that follow Yokai-kun.

Haru: They are human right?

Kana: Of course they are! But what I don't understand is Yokai-kun.

Haru: Why?

Kana: Because the images that I saw in my dream were… there's a human suddenly change into Yokai-kun? What was that suppose to mean?

Haru: Could it be that this yokai guy is… human half demon? He is Nurarihyon's grandson after all…

Kana: I don't know about that… but I think I related to them somehow.

Haru: I know you knew the answer.

After king Haru remember about it, he comes near Rikuo and princess Kana:

Kana: Haru-nee-sama… -Wipe her tears-

Haru: Kana… You yokai! I have something to tell you.

Rikuo: I'm sorry Haru but you have to bring Kana-chan…

Haru: Shh! don't say anything you idiotic yokai. Now, bow down to me.

Rikuo: -turn down slowly-

Haru: Hino give me your sword.

Hino: Here

Kana: Onee-sama what are you doing?! Don't kill him!

Haru: Be ready, yokai…

Rikuo: -closes his eyes-

Kana: Onee-sama No!

Haru: -The sword stop at Rikuo's shoulder- I hereby declare, ordered you yokai; to take care of my sister and search for her memories.

Rikuo: What…?! –Shocked-

Kana: Haru-nee-sama what are you saying?

Haru: I know he is the right person. You remember what I said don't you?

Kana: I do but him…?

Haru: You will understand someday… now you can go with them and search for your memories so that you can remember the moment when you were with your friends…

Kana: Onee-sama… Thank you! –Hug king Haru-

Haru: -hug princess Kana back-. Now you can go with them and remember yokai, I give an order to you so that you can protect my sister. Understand?

Rikuo: Yes I understand, Haru.

Haru: Take care of yourself, Kana.

Kana: Thank you, Onee-sama! I will miss you!

Minami: Oh my… my cute little sister has grown up.

Hatsune: You're right, Minami-nii-chan.

Kotoko: What makes me cry is that she had a boyfriend?!

Yukari: You're crazy! That yokai is not her boyfriend right, Sora?

Sora: -smile-. Well teenagers you know right?

Yukari: Waah! This is unfair! Why she is the first person that has a boyfriend?

Hino: Is that the reason why you mad? You don't have to be mad. She's already grown up so she knows what's best for her.

Mizuki: I agree with Hino-nii-chan.

Mieqa: Me too. It's always happen when you already in teenagers state.

Yukari: But why I'm not? I already pass teenagers but I don't have boyfriend!

Atsuko: Maybe you don't have an attraction sexual on you?

Yukari: What?!

All: Hahaha!

After having conversation while say good bye to Rikuo, princess Kana and the others, they have a nice ending because finally they can see princess Kana smile so sweet like when she was young. King Haru wish that they all safe especially princess Kana and there they go leave after Makona opens the portal dimension and go. But what about Shima right now?

Shima: Hehehe… Fei Wong Reed… what should we do now? They have gathered all together.

Fei Wong Reed: You don't have to worry, Shima. I always have a plan.

Shima: That's good to hear, Fei Wong Reed. Now shall we go to the next dimension?

Fei Wong Reed: Well let's go. We might find something use to our next plan.

And there Shima and Fei Wong Reed leave follow with their evil plan without a trace. But will they know what Shima and Fei Wong Reed plan? We will see in the next chapter.

~To be continue~


	7. Chapter 7: The Mirror of Truth

**Chapter 7: The Mirror of Truth**

In a beautiful day, Makona wake everyone up for breakfast:

Makona: Good morning everyone! Breakfast time!

Kiyotsugu: Waah~. What's for breakfast today?

Makona: Eat my special Maggie.

Maki: Wow! That's delicious.

Makona: But where's Rikuo?

Tsurara: He always wakes up late.

Torii: Maybe he still tired after fight with King Haru?

Kana: I'm sorry for that.

Yura: Aaah~. You don't have to worry about it, Nura-kun is strong.

Kana: Hmm…

Rikuo: Waah~. Good morning everyone.

Tsurara: You're late, Rikuo-sama!

Aotabo: Yeah. And I'm already hungry.

Kurotabo: You don't have to be mad at Rikuo-sama, Ao, and Tsurara too. Look at Kejoro and Kubinashi, and all the others are waited for Rikuo-sama without complaining. So, don't mad at Rikuo-sama.

Aotabo: Alright.

Tsurara: Hmm… -Eat the food properly-

Rikuo: -sat down and slowly eat-

Makona: Rikuo, princess Kana, I have something to tell both of you.

Rikuo: What is it?

Makona: Miss Yuko called me just now, she told me that she want to meet you and princess Kana, alone.

Tsurara: What?! Why only both of them?

Rikuo: Why is that? Why did she want to meet us?

Makona: I don't know.

Kana: Maybe she had something important to tell us, Rikuo-kun.

Rikuo: When did she want to meet us? And where we will meet?

Makona: You guys will go at Osaka near the entrance in the shrine. While you walk there, you will saw an old house, there's Miss Yuko stay.

Rikuo: Owh… that house. But isn't it far from Ukiyoe town?

Makona: It is far, and it takes 6 hours to come there.

Rikuo: As I thought.

Kana: Is Ukiyoe town the place where I lived once?

Maki: Of course you are silly!

Torii: After you leave us, you never even give us news about you.

Kana: Ah… I'm sorry. If I remember I'm sure I will send you all some letters.

Yura: You don't have to do that. Right now, you already stay with us so you don't have to send any letters or news.

Kana: Thank you, Yura-chan.

Makona: Alright, after you done eating breakfast, we will go to Miss Yuko's house right away.

Tsurara: She wanted to meet them that fast, Makona?

Makona: Yeah.

After they done eating, Makona open a portal which lead them to the dimensional witch or the fortune teller, Ichihara Yuko. Rikuo and princess Kana jumped into the portal and they arrived at the fortune teller's house.

Yuko: Welcome, third heir and princess.

Kana: M-Miss Yuko, why do you want to meet us?

Yuko: I actually want to call is you, princess.

Kana: Me? O-only me?

Yuko: Yes, I actually want to meet you. But I called the third heir here as well because I want him to accompany you.

Rikuo: That's waste of my time…

Yuko: That's not only the reason why I want you to come here, third heir.

Rikuo: Then, what else the reason?

Yuko: You'll know the reason why.

Rikuo: You're always like this, dimensional witch.

Yuko: Hehehe… princess can you come with me?

Kana: Umm… alright.

Yuko: Black Makona, and White Makona you accompany third heir while I'm with the princess.

Black & White Makona: Yes Ma'am

After the dimensional witch ask them to accompany Rikuo, she brought the princess to another room for them to have a conversation.

Yuko: How have you been, princess?

Kana: Err… Fine, just great! Ehehe…

Yuko: You don't remember me, princess?

Kana: I do remember you, Miss Yuko. It's just that… why are you suddenly want to meet me? Is there something important that you want to tell?

Yuko: I do have a lot thing to say, princess. Now, I want to ask you, do you remember who you really are? Before your mother sealed your memories away?

Kana: I do remember, the time when mother and father played with me when I was alone.

Yuko: Ok. Do you remember after your mother sealed away your memories? The time when you are not at the Clow Reed's kingdom?

Kana: I quiet not remember about it, but still I do remember who my friend back there was.

Yuko: I see, well then, I should show you this. –Pulls out the curtain-

Kana: A huge mirror?

Yuko: This isn't an ordinary mirror, princess. This is what they called 'The Mirror of Truth'.

Kana: The Mirror of Truth?

Yuko: Yes. This mirror will show you who you really are from the past. I'll show you what you want to see.

The dimensional witch read a spell and the mirror responds and show her when she was young.

Kana: This is me. This is the time when I was at Kingdom of Clow.

Yuko: Yes, and that is when you were with your beloved family. But I will show you when you're with your friends. Mirror, show her when she's at Ukiyoe town.

The mirror slowly show princess Kana's image when she's at Middle High School standard. The princess really shock when seeing herself wearing school uniform.

Kana: Is this really me? I'm wearing school uniform? Where was I that time?

Yuko: You're at Ukiyoe town, where the last time you see your friends.

Kana: Mother… What about mother? I want to know why mother put a spell on me. I mean sealed away my memories when I was with them?

Yuko: You will speak to them yourself, princess.

Kana: How can I talk to them? They already passed away…

Yuko: Let me do the trick. But remember, I give you a warning not to touch the mirror or you'll being sucked into it.

Kana: Ok.

The dimensional witch touch the mirror and the mirror start to glow. Suddenly, there are two people standing in the mirror.

Kana: Mother… Father… -starts to cry-

Sakura & Syaoran: Kana? Miss Yuko? Why are you calling us?

Yuko: Your daughter wants some explanation about why both of you sealed her memories away?

Sakura: Kana darling, we have no choice but to seal it because we want you to be safe from the enemies and we want you to live as a normal teenager.

Syaoran: That's right, Kana. We don't mean to make you forget about us nor to seal your memories away.

Kana: But why? When I remember about when we were together… it was the sweetest time and I don't want you to erase it.

Syaoran: Just like I say Kana, we want to protect you and we have no choice but to seal it away.

Sakura: But since Haru told us that there's other way to protect you… we might just told them that you can be a normal teenager for temporary, like 13 years. And I ask them to tell you the truth about our family. I know that you can accept it easily.

Kana: What do you mean by 'Haru told us that there's other way to protect you?'That means Haru-nee-sama and you guys are in contact all this time?

Syaoran: No that's not how you think it is.

Sakura: We heard from far about what he told. He visits our grave and told something about that.

Kana: What do he told you?

Sakura: Well he says 'Mother… Father… I'm sorry that I can't protect Kana like you ask me to. But I know I once told you about there's another way to protect her without erase her memories. I think I remembered what it is now…'

Syaoran: The other way is that to find her true love or put simply in words… her soul mates.

Sakura: That's right, Kana. Haru also told us that you already found your true love.

Kana: M-My true love?

Sakura: Yes…

Syaoran: We hope that he's right about your soul mates, Kana.

Kana: Wait! I didn't find my true love yet! I also don't understand about it! If it's true that I've found my true love… then, who is he? Who is that person?

Syaoran: Seriously?

Sakura: You don't know who it is?

Kana: No!

Sakura: He just in front of your eyes, Kana.

Syaoran: Yes, he always there for you and he always protect you.

Kana: Who?

Sakura: Oh darling, seriously? I don't know his name but he is a nice and romantic person just like your father.

Syaoran: Oh come on now, Sakura! You're embarrassing me in front of our beloved daughter.

Kana: Romantic?

Yuko: Sorry for interrupt your lovely conversation, princess. But it's already time for them to say good bye.

Kana: What?! But I'm not done yet!

Sakura: It's alright, Kana. We are always here for you.

Syaoran: That's right, Kana. We are always hoping that you will happy with your soul mates.

The image of two people started to fade away in the mirror.

Kana: Wait! I don't know who my soul mate is! Tell me his characteristic!

Sakura: You will know someday I'm sure of it. Good bye, Kana darling. I love you and I miss you, remember that.

Syaoran: Good bye, until we meet again.

Kana: Mother! Father! Wait!

They gone in the mirror and the fortune teller watch her and try to talk to her:

Yuko: Princess, are you sure you don't know who is your true love is?

Kana: I don't know anything about it, Miss Yuko.

Yuko: Maybe you don't remember who it is? I'll help you to know who your true love is.

Kana: Really? Is he really in front of me and always with me?

Yuko: Who knows?

The fortune teller read a spell and touches the mirror, and the mirror start glowing. While then, White Makona and Black Makona are tried to disturb Rikuo who is sleep at the living room:

White Makona: Rikuo~

Black Makona: Wake up Rikuo~

Rikuo: -sleep without any responds to them-

White Makona: -whisper- He really sleep Black Makona!

Black Makona: -whisper back- You're right White Makona! It's hard for us to disturb him and play with him!

White Makona: -whisper back- What should we do?

Back at where the fortune teller and princess Kana, they still standing in front of the huge mirror called The Mirror of Truth. Princess Kana try to know who her soul mate but…

Kana: Miss Yuko… why can't I see his face?

Yuko: Maybe your memories still one.

Kana: What do you mean by that?

Yuko: Well what I mean is that, the third heir hasn't still found another memory about when you are with them. He only has and gives to you the memory that I found myself.

Kana: So, how will I know who is my soul mate is?

Yuko: Let me… -touch princess Kana's forehead- Ok. I know who it is.

Kana: Who?

Yuko: I only give you a clue so that you can figure it out yourself.

Kana: Alright.

Yuko: He is the same age as you, he is ¾ human half ¼ yokai. But when his 15th birthday, he will be a yokai for the rest of his life.

Kana: My true love is a yokai?! But who is a human half yokai?

Yuko: -sigh- Ok I'll give more clues. He is also The Leader of a Hundred Demons.

Kana: Leader of a Hundred Demons? Do you mean The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons?

Suddenly, the mirror showed them a black and blue Kimono for boys. But still can't see who is the person is.

Yuko: It looks like you remember a little.

Kana: But I still can't see who it is.

Yuko: Ok I'll give you more clues. He always told you his true feelings, you do remember when you dance and a person confesses his love for you?

Kana: Don't tell me…

The mirror show full image of the person, princess Kana is really shock.

Kana: No way… my true love is Rikuo-kun?!

Yuko: Yes, he is the person because he loves you from the first time he meets you.

Kana: -start to cry- Rikuo-kun is the person who will protect me? He is the one who always with me and always confesses his love to me?

Yuko: Now you know who it is…

Kana: -leave the room with Yuko-

While then, White Makona and Black Makona still try to disturb Rikuo's beauty sleep but they fail. When the fortune teller and princess Kana arrived in front of the living room, the fortune teller asks white and black Makona:

Yuko: What on earth are you doing, White Makona, Black Makona?

White Makona & Black Makona: Eh? Miss Yuko you done with princess Kana?

Yuko: Yes.

Kana run towards Rikuo and jump into him without realized that Rikuo was sleeping. Rikuo was shock to know that is something is jumped on him.

Rikuo: Kana-chan? –Scratch his head-

Kana: -sob- -sob-

Rikuo: Kana-chan, why are you crying?

Kana: -sob- -sob-

Rikuo: Oi! Dimensional witch! What did you do to Kana-chan? Why is she crying?

Yuko: Now-now third heir, when a girl is crying you shouldn't just ask them 'Why are you crying?' or 'what happened?' to them. You should calm them softly, just like right now you did.

Rikuo: Alright. –Touch princess Kana's hair and softly pat her head-

Yuko: Alright, we have done and you can go back continue your journey. White Makona, do your job.

White Makona: Yes, Miss Yuko.

Makona open a portal that leads them to the treasure ship. Rikuo carry princess Kana like a bridal style and enter the portal. They arrived at the treasure ship safely.

Torii: Kana, why are you crying?

Maki: No doubt this is must have been Nura-kun's fault of course.

Rikuo: Oi! Don't put the blame on me you little shit!

Maki: Then why is she crying? Tell us!

Rikuo: …

Maki: What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?

Rikuo: Shut up! I said already I don't know anything!

Makona: He's right, he actually sleeping in the living room while Miss Yuko only wants to meet princess Kana alone.

Torii: Owh… well it looks like he didn't make Kana cry.

Maki: Still… he is irresponsibility.

Rikuo: What was that?!

Maki: Nothing… just saying there's your night parade coming here.

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama, why is Ienaga-san crying?

Aotabo: As a man, you shouldn't make her cry!

Yura: And why are you acting like a man? You're a yokai!

Kurotabo: What exactly happen?

Maki: _"He's doomed now... Hehehe serves you right!"_

Rikuo: I said already I don't know anything!

Yura slowly leaving them and go to princess Kana's room. Yura try to make her calm and explain what happen.

Yura: Ienaga-san, what exactly happen to you? Can you tell me? I can help if it trouble's you.

Kana: Yura-chan… it not like what you think. But, I will tell you what happen…

Princess Kana told Yura about what she knew when she's at the dimensional witch house. Yura suddenly froze like an ice.

Kana: Y-Yura-chan?

Yura: Hahaha! Seriously you've got to be kidding me!

Kana: I'm not joking Yura-chan!

Yura: No… what I mean is that… only that the reasons that make you cry?

Kana: Ah… y-yeah why?

Yura: That's not logic at all. You should be happy because you know who the person you love is.

Kana: Yes but…

Suddenly Makona enter princess Kana's room and tell them that she had something to say to everyone and ask them to gather in the hall room in the treasure ship.

Kurotabo: Why are you calling us here, Makona?

Makona: I would want to tell you all that Miss Yuko say you guys have to call your friends name by their first name.

Aotabo: That dimensional witch? Why did she ask us to do that?

Makona: Because she said, that way will makes all your relationship stays forever.

Yura: Really now? Hmm that means…

Makona: Example princess Kana, you can call her Kana-hime or just Kana will do. Kiyotsugu has no first name so you guys can call him Kiyotsugu.

Kiyotsugu: You're so evil, Makona!

Makona: Ok… If Yura you guys called Yura. Torii is your first name right?

Torii: Yes… you guys call me Torii.

Maki: And you guys call me Maki.

Rikuo: Who the hell want to call you?

Kana: _"If Miss Yuko wanted us to call ourselves name by our first name… that means, they call Rikuo-kun's real name… Wait! Why am I worried? It has nothing to do with me?!"_

Yura: Well from now on we should…

Yura didn't end her words because…

Kana: Ah! –Hit her head- Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I think about that?

Torii: Err… Kana…?

Kana: -shock- Y-yes? –Force a smile-

Torii: Are you alright?

Kana: Huh?

Torii: You acting strange after returning from Miss Yuko's house. Is something wrong?

Kana: No… nothing happen? I think I have a fever… I need to go to my room and take a rest. –Stand up and leave the hall immediately-

Kurotabo: What exactly happen?

Aotabo: Rikuo-sama, what did you do to Kana-hime?!

Rikuo: I said already I didn't do anything!

Maki & Torii: Liar!

Rikuo: Why the hell is this even happening to me?!

Yura: -whisper- I know what happen, Rikuo-chan.

Rikuo: Rikuo-chan? Wait, you say you know what happen! Tell me what is going on?

Yura: I will but if you pay me 3000 yen one word. Can you pay for it?

Rikuo: You really are evil!

Yura: If you don't want to know… I just have to keep it on to me.

Maki: Wait, I will pay!

Torii: Me too!

Rikuo: _"They seriously going to pay?! That's a lot amount of money!"_

They all go to Yura's room and hear about what happen to her. But Yura didn't take their money because Yura had promise to princess Kana that she wouldn't tell Rikuo about it. So, will Rikuo know what happen to her?

~To be continue~


	8. Chapter 8: Oh no! Kana run away?

**Chapter 8: Oh no! Kana run away!?**

In that evening, they stopped their journey for a while at the forest of lovely animal; all of them are gathered to have a lunch time. While they wait for the food to be done, suddenly there's a group of yokai come in to the hall room where the place they are going to have lunch. Its Toono group is here!

Awashima: Yo Rikuo! How've you been?

Rikuo: A-Awashima?! What are you doing here?!

Kana: _"Awashima? A girl… why she here? Is she being ordered by Miss Yuko to come here?"_

Awashima: What else? We came here to join you and protect the princess of course!

Rikuo: We? That means all the Toono groups are here?

Awashima: Yup! And we are here just in time. Ara…? Where's the princess?

Rikuo: She's right beside me you blind brat!

Awashima: This is the princess eh?

Kana: -stiffed-

Awashima: -stare at princess Kana- hmm… Rikuo come here for a while.

Rikuo: -sip some water in his cup-

Awashima: -whisper something to Rikuo-

Rikuo: BRRRUUUHHH! –Spit out the water accidently-

Awashima: Hahaha! Seriously you have a good taste on girls you know!

Rikuo: -throw his cup at Awashima-

Awashima: -hit her head- Ouch! That hurts! What was that for, Rikuo?! You're so evil!

Rikuo: Oh really that I'm evil? What about you? You evil yourself because talking about her like that! Repeat that damn word about her at me again… I'll skin you alive! –Chase Awashima-

Awashima: Kyaaa! –Running away-

Maki:_ "What is wrong with them? Crazy…"_

Awashima: Come on now Rikuo I just telling you the truth about it. You won't get a nice and warm hug like this from anyone except me. –Pull Rikuo and put his head on her breast-

Rikuo: Hrrrhhmmm! –Try to push Awashima away-

All the girls are shocked.

Maki: What the…

Torii: Huh?! Rikuo what are you…?

Tsurara: R-Rikuo-sama!?

Yura: Rikuo-chan you're pervert!

Kana: R-Rikuo-kun…

Rikuo: K-Kana-chan? –immediately push Awashima away- Let me go you pervert brat!

Awashima: Eh? Rikuo… can I ask you something?

Rikuo: _"She tried to change the subject."_ What is it?

Awashima: When I look at you, I think there's something is missing from you… but I thought it was only my imagination. And I try to look at you again now I know what's wrong and what's missing from you.

Rikuo: Missing something from me? What is it?

Awashima: Your hair is short… what happen? From the last time I saw you is your hair is longer than this.

Rikuo: That's not missing… that is my difference. Well this is what actually happens.

Rikuo started to tell what happen before they meet the fortune teller. Maki and the others try to planning something on him but he just ignore.

Maki: Oh Nura-kun!

Rikuo: Yes?

Maki: -hit his neck (the ninja style to make people or a person to fainted)-

Rikuo: -fall down and fainted-

Maki: You sure are an idiot for your human form you know, Nura-kun? Boys come and help me carry Nura-kun to my mother's cutting hair shop.

Boys: ROGGER!

They brought Rikuo to the cutting hair shop and put him slowly on the chair.

Torii: Are you sure this is going to work?

Maki: Of course. Just leave this to me.

Yura: -whisper- Maki-san, what if his subordinates get mad at us?

Maki: You're right. Ok Tsurara, Aotabo, Kurotabo, Kiyotsugu and the others, can you come here for a while?

Tsurara: What is it?

Maki: I need you guys to wear beautiful dresses before meeting the fortune teller. So, can you guys just go without Nura-kun with you? I promise that I will take care of Nura-kun.

Kurotabo: Ok. Let's go, Torii.

Torii: Ok.

Tsurara: Alright. If everyone is leaving, then I'll go too.

Maki: _"Hehehe… they definitely fall in to my trap! Now, it's time for me to do my job on you, Nura-kun!"_

At 6:00 o'clock in the evening, Rikuo's hair change. Maki knows what that means; it means that Rikuo had change into his night form.

Maki: Alright, it's time. I'm sorry Nura-kun, I didn't mean to do it but I have to do it on you so that you will look a little different.

When Rikuo wakes up, Maki greet him.

Maki: Good morning, prince of night parade.

Rikuo: Whoa. Maki… Wha… where am I?

Maki: You're at my mother's cutting hair shop, here. –Give a mirror-

Rikuo: What is this for?

Maki: Why don't you just look in to the mirror yourself?

Rikuo: -looks into the mirror-. –Shocked-. AAAAAAAH! What have you done to my hair, Maki?!

Maki: Hohohoho… you don't have to be a cat frightens like that, Nura-kun. I did that because I want you to change your style before meeting Kana.

Rikuo: As if she's alive!

Maki: Of course she is! Then why did I do this for? Now come with me, we have to get you change right in a jiffy! -Pull Rikuo's hand-

Rikuo have no choice but to follow. Maki brought him to a dress for boys shop. She chooses different kind of clothes for Rikuo but Rikuo only choose his own clothes for him to wear. But Maki told him that the cloth that he chooses is out of style; and she put back the clothes that Rikuo pick. Maki force Rikuo to wear the clothes that she chooses for him. He had no choice but to change the clothes that she choose for him, and when Rikuo done change he showed at Maki.

Maki: Hmm… not bad.

Rikuo: Umm… Maki, these clothes are so tight.

Maki: That's a total nonsense! I'm a professional and I know your size by looking at you!

Rikuo: _"Knowing my size just by looking at me? That's really a watching sexual class C!"_

Female staff: Wow. Is that your boyfriend Miss?

Maki: No! He is my friend. Anyway he already had a girlfriend!

Female staff: Oh…

Maki: I'll buy this and this one.

Female staff: Ok.

After done telling the whole story, Awashima nodded that showed she understands what happen.

Kana: _"Rikuo-kun really kind to all women… it's just the same he treated to me. And he is my true love? And also, he is protecting me all this time. I don't think that he is my soul mates… wait. But protecting me will cause him more trouble… I have to find a way to go back home so that I won't cause him trouble. I know he is kind but… I have to go on a journey with my brother, I might he knows even better about my past. I have to find a way to leave the treasure ship no matter what!"_ –Stands up-

Rikuo: Kana-chan, what's wrong?

Kana: No… nothing, it just that… I have to go to my room and rest for a bit.

Rikuo: Ok…

When princess Kana leave and go to her room, Awashima look at Rikuo with a weird looking.

Rikuo: What do you looking at?

Awashima: No it just that… that princess is acting weird don't you think?

Rikuo: What do you mean by that?

Awashima: You know what I mean Rikuo! I'm also a girl but only half girl; I know what a girl feels.

Rikuo: Hahaha! You really know how to make jokes!

Awashima: I know what I see. I think that kind of reaction is… she is jealous of me.

Rikuo: Why do you even think about that?

Awashima: Of course I think about it because you never told about us, Toono group to her.

Rikuo: Y-you're right.

Awashima: But that doesn't worries me. What worries me is that…

Suddenly, Maki and Torii run towards Rikuo and pull his neck shirt.

Maki: What have you done to Kana, Rikuo?!

Rikuo: What? I didn't do anything!

Torii: If it's true that you didn't do anything, where is Kana?!

Rikuo: What do you mean by that? She is in her room isn't she? She told me that she was going to take a rest.

Maki pull Rikuo and bring him to Kana's room.

Maki: Where? Where is she?!

Rikuo: -shock-

Torii: We thought that we want to talk something to her in her room but she was nowhere around.

Tsurara: Don't tell me…

Awashima: She's running away! That's what worries me Rikuo!

Rikuo: Wha… oh… DOUBLE SAY WHAT?!

While princess Kana run into the forest she was tired and she sits down. Suddenly, there's an animal come near her.

Kana: Oh! What a cute rabbit!

The rabbit pull some water in the leaves and try to give it to princess Kana.

Kana: You give this to me, little rabbit?

The rabbit nods.

Kana: Thank you! –Sip the water-. Are you here all alone?

The rabbit pull her dress to show her something that's near them.

Kana: Waah… where are we going little rabbit? –Still being pulled-. Ok. Ok, I'll follow.

Princess Kana followed the rabbit and she saw many kind of animal.

Kana: Oh, so cute! You are a mouse deer and you are a cat! So many of you; is this your friends little rabbit?

The rabbit nods.

Kana: _"Wait. When I think of it… I think I'm just like in a Snow White story book! I'm really crazy about talking to animal like this." _I hope we can be good friends.

All the animals gathered near princess Kana and sits near her.

Kana: I actually want to go back home, at Kingdom of Clow. Do you know the way to that place?

All the animals nod.

Kana: Really? Can you take me there?

The animals immediately pull and push her to the way that she wants to go. She really appreciates to all the animals. While at the treasure ship, Rikuo and the others gathered and planning on searching for princess Kana that is suddenly missing.

Rikuo: Maki, can you search near here, in front of the treasure ship?

Maki: Sure but what about you, Rikuo-chan?

Rikuo: Stop adding 'chan' behind my name will you!?

Maki: Alright. Alright, calm down will you? Are you sure you want to go out in the forest alone?

Rikuo: Yes I'm positive sure, and when I success find her, I'll tell Karasu-Tengu to ask you guys to come with the treasure ship and take us to the ship and just go to the next destination.

Maki: Ok, be careful, Rikuo-chan.

Rikuo: Thanks and see you!

All of them try to search for princess Kana but nowhere to be found. They try to look again and again but fail. While Rikuo at the forest, running like a ninja style:

Rikuo: _"Where are you, Kana-chan? Why did you run away?"_

Rikuo jumped, jumped and jumped while looking everywhere but he didn't find where princess Kana is.

Rikuo: _"Damn it! Where is she?! The sun is almost down; I can't search her in the dark. It looks like I have no choice but to use that technique even though it's a little disgusting but I have to do it!"_ –Start sniffing-

Rikuo sniff something and start to search princess Kana. While at the river where princess Kana is, she washed her hands because she just done eating. She stand and want to continue her journey with her friends and suddenly…

Rikuo: KANA-CHAN!

Kana: -shock and look behind-. _"I know that voice. Isn't that…?"_

Rikuo: Where did you think you're going, Kana-chan?!

Kana: -gasp-. R-Rikuo-kun! How did you find me?!

Rikuo: That's not the point here! What I want to know is why are you running away?!

Kana: Err…

Rikuo: Do you think you're a Snow White or something?! What's with the animal? Oh I get it, you're trying to tell me that they are your new friends right?!

Kana: They help me in the woods and try to take me back to my kingdom, Rikuo-kun!

Rikuo: Oh is it? Why are you returning home? Our journey hasn't ended yet!

Kana: That's because I want to have a little walk with them that's all…!

Rikuo: Hahaha! You really can't lie to me, Kana-chan!

Kana: Just leave me alone! –Running away-

Rikuo: Kana-chan! Don't run away from me you!

Princess Kana run as fast as she could be she didn't think of what will happen running beside a river. Suddenly, she slipped and almost falls; Rikuo try to catch her but he's also slipped and fall into the river, princess Kana safe because the deer help her from fall into the river.

Kana: Rikuo-kun! Deer's help Rikuo-kun!

The deer's help Rikuo by pulling him up from the river; Rikuo are soak wet and he's sneeze because he's cold. Princess Kana ask the animal to bring some wet woods and ask them to burn some fire. The animals follow what she asked; after the fire is up, all the animals sleep soundly while Rikuo and princess Kana:

Kana: I'm sorry Rikuo-kun for getting you soak wet like this.

Rikuo: It's alright. As long as I found you safely that's what I care.

Kana: Rikuo-kun you can't just stripped your clothes like that in front of me like that! –Cover her eyes-

Rikuo: What? Like I naked in front of you? I just only open my jacket and my t-shirt.

Kana: …

Rikuo: Oh come on! Just open your eyes already!

Kana: -slowly open her eyes-. B-but you're still half naked! –Face turns red-

Rikuo: Come on. Just half not all naked! Open your eyes; I have something to ask you.

Kana: -Face still red-

Rikuo: -whistle-

Suddenly, a crow come and Rikuo told the crow something and the crow just flew away.

Kana: Rikuo-kun, what are you doing?

Rikuo: Just telling Karasu-Tengu about where are we right now and I ask him to ask Kiyotsugu to come and bring the treasure ship here.

Kana: Hmm…

Rikuo: Kana-chan why are you running away?

Kana: -shock-. That's because…

Rikuo: You acting strange lately… what's wrong?

Kana: It just that I don't want to cause you trouble, Rikuo-kun.

Rikuo: Cause me trouble? What do you mean?

Kana: Oh you know what I mean, Rikuo-kun. It just that; you are kind to all people including girls; you treated all the girls the same like you treated me. Like Awashima; she hugs you because she likes you.

Rikuo: You misunderstanding there, Kana-chan. Awashima is actually a guy half girl.

Kana: Huh? Don't tell me she's a…

Rikuo: Yup. She's a yokai.

Kana: Oh…

Rikuo: That doesn't concern me. What I want to know is why are you running away?

Kana: I said already that I don't want cause you trouble.

Rikuo: What makes you think that Kana-chan?

Kana: Because… mother, father, even Haru-nee-sama has faith in you. I don't know but since I meet Miss Yuko the other day, she told me who my soul mates are.

Rikuo: Soul mates?

Kana: Yes… when I know who it is; I cried because I'm such an idiot because I didn't remember who he is.

Rikuo: Who is your soul mate?

Kana: Y… you.

Rikuo: Hmm?

Kana: Y-you!

Rikuo: Huh?

Kana: It's you Rikuo-kun! You are my true love! My soul mate! Idiot why are you so slow?!

Rikuo: Me?! Seriously?!

Kana: Y-yes. But when I think it back… I don't think you're my soul mate. Because you are nice to all girls; but what I think is that I only causing you a lot of trouble.

Rikuo: -stare at princess Kana directly-

Kana: That's the reason why I run away.

Rikuo: Do you really look like you're going to cause me some trouble?

Kana: Yes. Because, I don't think what Miss Yuko said about you and I is true… you and me soul mates? Impossible for to happen between us right?

Rikuo stand and sits beside princess Kana and said something to her:

Rikuo: Kana-chan, you don't have to worry about me.

Kana: Of course I'm worried because you don't have a relationship with me! Unlike Onee-sama; he has relation as brother and sister.

Rikuo: I don't care if you say it because your brother had put faith in me to protect you. So I have to protect you.

Kana: If you get killed; who will protect me next; a ghost of you? I rather have a safe journey with my brother. Why didn't he do this in the first place?

Rikuo: Did you know something funny? Every time I look at you; something inside me grows bigger.

Kana: What is that supposed to mean?

Rikuo: Kana-chan, even though it will sacrifice myself; I will make sure you safe. I will be by your side and protect you every time you're in danger. It's because… -his face gets near princess Kana-

Rikuo slowly pull princess Kana's head, and they kissed under a full moon. Princess Kana was really shock with what Rikuo had done to her. Rikuo let her go slowly and continue what he wants to say:

Rikuo: I will always protect you and be by your side. It's because I love you, Kana-chan.

Kana: - shock and cover her mouth-

Rikuo: The dimensional witch said we're soul mates… I believe that because… -stare at princess Kana directly-

Kana: -stiffed-

Rikuo: I love you, Kana-chan. Even though that you didn't love me… I will make you fall in love with me even it takes a hundred years. I will say these words everyday to you so that you can feel what I feel.

Kana: -face turns red-

Rikuo: Let's get to sleep, I bet you are tired for running away like this.

Kana: …

Pull princess Kana near his chest and land on the ground. Princess Kana was really shock because Rikuo is going to sleep while hugging her?

Kana: -blush-. R-Rikuo-kun, what are you doing?

Rikuo: Try to keep you warm of course. It's the best way.

Kana: _"Oh my god! Why am I even here?! I hope that I can sleep…"_

The next day, it was a shiny and a beautiful morning. Both people who are in the forest are still sleeping; not long the princess is awake. She was shock to see that Rikuo was still holding her in his arms.

Kana: _"Rikuo-kun… his body; is so warm. His body is still warm even though that he is half naked whole night. And his body is full of scars. I bet he had a many involved in a battle before. So that's why he's always told me not to worry because he always injured."_

Few minutes later, Rikuo wakes up and stare at princess Kana sweetly.

Rikuo: You wake up already, Kana-chan?

Kana: -blush-. Y-yes I just wake up a few minutes ago.

Rikuo: Your face is red… are you having a fever?

Kana: No…

Rikuo: …?

Kana: Rikuo-kun, I see there are many scars on your body and that proves you involved in many battle before. But when I think back, doesn't it hurt when been stabbed or being injured?

Rikuo: It's not hurt at all.

Kana: Why? When I see your body, it makes me feel really hurt.

Rikuo: That doesn't hurt me, Kana-chan. Do you want to know the reason?

Kana: Why?

Rikuo: Because what hurts the most is seeing you letting me go. Or seeing you go with other person and leave me. That's the reason why I said that these scars that I got when I was in battle is isn't hurt.

Kana: Rikuo-kun… -blush-

A few minutes later, there's someone's voice scream from above.

Awashima: OI! RIKUO!

Rikuo: Awashima?

Maki: We receive information from the crow that you sent to us! Come on up we don't have much time!

Rikuo: Right! –Wears his clothes-. Kana-chan, can you hold my jacket for me?

Kana: Oh, sure.

Rikuo: Alright say good bye to the animal, Kana-chan.

Kana: Bye everyone… I appreciate that you have help me and Rikuo-kun! I hope that you can come to my kingdom someday!

Rikuo: Ok enough. Let's go. –Carry princess Kana like bridal style-

Kana: Rikuo-kun! Don't just pick me up like this!

Rikuo: Just hold on tight on were going to land on the treasure ship!

They landed safely on the treasure ship, Makona immediately open the portal and close it. Maki and the other girls run towards princess Kana. Maki and Torii cry because they worried that she might leave them. It's true she wants to leave but when she thinks about her friends feelings, she might just continue the journey. They are now on their way to the next destination. What will happen in the next journey?

~To be continue~


	9. Chapter 9: Fiona the Fashion World

**Chapter 9: Fiona the Fashion World**

Rikuo and the others have arrived at a new dimension; a new world called Fashion World. At first time they are arrive…

Maki: Waah! So crazy!

Torii: What is this?

Tsurara: A clown or a world?

Rikuo: I think this is a clown world.

Yura: Rikuo-chan, you can't say that!

Kiyotsugu: It's ok Yura. I'll go and ask the old man.

Awashima: I want to follow!

Both of them go to the near shop where there's an old man is.

Kiyotsugu & Awashima: Good morning!

Old man: Oh good morning, young man and you too young lady. What can I help you this morning?

Kiyotsugu: We just came here just now and…

Awashima: What is this place? It's a little colorful don't you think?

Old man: Both of you are new here? Are you a traveler?

Kiyotsugu: Yes we are.

Old man: I see… well this country name is Fashion World country.

Awashima: For crying out loud! Seriously?! This place name is Fashion World country?!

Kiyotsugu: Awashima shut up will you?! Sorry about her just now.

Old man: It's alright. I bet she's a nice person.

Kiyotsugu: Why did you say she's a nice person?

Old man: Because you and that girl are together right?

Kiyotsugu: Hell no! I won't choose a person like her! Oh and thanks for the information. Let's go Awashima!

They leave the shop and tell to Rikuo and the others about it.

Kurotabo: That's weird. Why this place is called Fashion World country?

Rikuo: Look at the color of this country. It's colorful like clown.

Suddenly, there's a woman nearby come and…

Clara: How dare you say like that to our beautiful country?!

Aotabo: Who's there?

Clara: My name is Yukawa Clara, the fashion designer and a modeler.

Maki: You're a modeler? No wonder I've seen you before.

Torii: You've seen her before Maki? Where did you see her?

Maki: I've read many magazine and they have told about her, she is the most popular modeler in the world.

Rikuo: Really now? I never even know about her…

Maki: That's because you never touch a magazine before!

Tsurara: That's enough you two!

Kana: Umm… Sorry to bother you Miss Clara.

Clara: Hmm?

Kana: Who had created this place? I mean, who design the color and all of this?

Clara: I'll introduce you to her.

The modeler, Clara brings them to their famous artist in that country. At a high building called, Professional Designer…

Clara: Fiona-sama I bring a guest today, they wanted to meet you.

Fiona (look from behind): Really? Where are they?

Clara: They're at the living room.

Fiona: Ok. Let's go and meet them.

A few seconds before Fiona and Clara arrived; Rikuo and the others are at the living room.

Rikuo: This place is really huge don't you think, Tsurara?

Tsurara: Yeah. The outside looks ugly but the insides look a little beautiful.

Maki: Kana, why are you so quiet today? Is something wrong?

Torii: Yeah. Are you having a stomach ache?

Kana: Ah? No… I just…

Everyone look at princess Kana.

Yura: Are you seriously fine today, Kana?

Kana: I'm fine definitely! –Look at Rikuo-

Rikuo: Come here Kana-chan, I want to check.

Not long then, Fiona and Clara arrived at the living room where Rikuo and the others are now.

Clara: Ok, this is the person that I told you guys just now. Miss Fiona, meet them the travelers.

Fiona: Hello.

They really surprised when sees Fiona's face because her face are really same as princess Kana.

Kurotabo: Err… umm…

Aotabo: -speechless-

Yura: Isn't that, Kana?

Torii: -whisper- Maki, didn't Miss Yuko tell us that we actually going to meet the same person but this…? Kana is here with us but why…?

Maki: I don't know about it either…

Kiyotsugu: -busy online in his laptop-

Tsurara: Are you… Ienaga Kana?

Awashima: Impossible that there are two princesses here? Rikuo, what the hell is going on here?

Rikuo: I don't know… don't ask me, Awashima!

Kana: …

Fiona: Sorry to say this but I'm not Ienaga Kana. You got the wrong person here. Were you tried to look for a person called Ienaga Kana?

Tsurara: No! We already found Ienaga Kana! She is here with us, her face look a lot like you!

Fiona: Really now? It must be a coincidence. Believe me.

Kana: Err…

Fiona: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself aren't I? My name is Urakawa Fiona; it's nice to meet you all.

Clara: Fiona-sama, they are actually a traveler.

Fiona: Oh really? Then; what brings you here?

Maki told everything; Fiona nods to show that she's understands everything. Then, she looks directly at princess Kana and she ask:

Fiona: So you are the one that lost memories of your friends?

Kana: Err… I …

Rikuo: Yes she is; but that doesn't mean she'll forget everything that important to her.

Kana: _"R-Rikuo-kun…!"_

Fiona: I see… what's your name, young boy?

Rikuo: I'm Nura Rikuo.

Fiona: Ok Rikuo; can you come with me for a while?

Rikuo: What for?

Fiona: I have something to tell you. –Whisper to Rikuo- Just you and me.

Rikuo: Ok.

After a few minutes later, Rikuo and Fiona came back to the living room. Rikuo's face looks a little pale. And Fiona started the conversation.

Fiona: Alright you guys, you will stay at our hall room for a while. And I will take all of you to the most famous restaurant in this country. I'll pay for the bills.

Maki: Seriously?!

Fiona: Yes.

Maki & Torii: Yay!

All of them go to the famous restaurant called, Victoria Station. Fiona told them what they want to order even million food she can pay she told all of them. Maki and Torii immediately order all of the food inside the menu.

Tsurara: _"They sure are going to have a huge stomach to fill this time…"_

Fiona: Well then, your name is Ienaga Kana right?

Kana: Y-yes I am.

Fiona: I see that you don't have a boyfriend right?

Kana: Eh?! –Blushes-

Fiona: Hohohoho! I know you don't have any. But I do have; and he's also handsome!

Kiyotsugu: Really? Who is it?

Fiona: Him! –Pulls someone-

All: R-RIKUO?!

Aotabo: Rikuo-sama, I don't know you already with someone else?

Kurotabo: Since when did you be together with Fiona?

Fiona: Just now of course, right Rikuo-kun? –Kiss Rikuo on the lips-

Kana: "_Huh?! R-Rikuo-kun…?! She called Rikuo-kun as well? And kissed Rikuo-kun…?"_

All: RIKUO?! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO KANA?!

Rikuo suddenly quiet and speak:

Rikuo: What did I do? Between me and Kana-chan are just friends. Not more than that. So, what's the point you guys mad at me for?

Tsurara: Rikuo-sama! How could you do this to Kana-hime?! Kana-hime, let's go! –Runs away with princess Kana-

Maki: Umm… Miss Fiona, I'm sorry I better get going. Let's go Torii.

Torii: Yeah, let's go Yura!

Yura: Ok…

All the girls leave Rikuo and the boys at the restaurant alone with Fiona. All the boys stare at Rikuo directly. But Rikuo just act formal and act like nothing happened.

Kurotabo: Err… Rikuo-sama we're going to…

Rikuo: Oh you guys are not going anywhere! You guys are staying here with me.

All the boys: Ok…

At a hotel, Tsurara rent a room for them to stay. And in the room:

Tsurara: I can't believe Rikuo-sama did that to you, Kana-hime!

Maki: Yeah. I also shock when he did that in front of us. He kissed with Fiona in front of us?!

Torii: That's enough Maki. Kana, are you alright? Did you hurt?

Kana: Ah, no! I'm just fine.

Yura: You didn't feel anything?

Kana: What should I feel?

Maki: Don't ask that stupid question!

Torii: Yeah! You should feel…

Tsurara: Jealous! –Noisy sound came-

Kana: Je… what?

Tsurara: -get near princess Kana and told- Jealous! J.E.A.L.O.U.S! Understand?!

Kana: I feel jealous? Why would I feel that? Anyway, between me and him is just a friend.

Yura: Hmm… you're right. It just that Rikuo are now acting weird.

Torii: What do you think? What did make him changed so sudden?

Maki: I wonder…

Creak! Suddenly the creak door open; and Fiona appear.

Maki: Grrr! You again; what do you want this time?

Fiona: I forgot to tell you guys something.

Yura: What is it?

Fiona: I want to tell you that tonight, at the Inoue Castle are going to have a ball dance.

Tsurara: A ball dance? You want to play a football or something?

Fiona: You don't know what a ball dance?

Torii: -poke Tsurara-

Tsurara: What?

Torii: -whisper to Tsurara-. Tsurara, ball dance is a dance where soul mates dance together. Not football playing.

Tsurara: Oh… right.

Torii: Is everyone invited?

Fiona: Of course; and especially you, Princess Kana.

Kana: Eh?! Me?!

Fiona: Yes. Because you are a princess, and all princess must go to the ball dance. Isn't that right, Princess Kana?

Kana: Err… right.

Fiona: Well I'll wait for you to come tonight. See you.

Fiona left the room; all of them stunned. Maki yelled.

Maki: GO AWAY YOU BASTARD!

Torii: Wait a second. How did Fiona know where are we staying at now?

Tsurara: Yeah!

Yura: I think I know who told her about it.

Everyone stare at Maki.

Maki: What?

Torii: Don't tell me you told her where are we staying at?

Maki: Err…

Tsurara: It is you! You are the one who told her?! Why did you tell her?!

Maki: I didn't tell her! I only tell Kiyotsugu-kun about it!

Tsurara: Why the hell do you have to tell the boys?! You know it not safe for Kana-hime?!

Yura: Oi Yuki-Onna! Why it's supposed not to be safe to Kana-hime? Maki only told them where are we now and that's a good news.

Tsurara: Why is that, Onmyouji girl?

Yura: Because if Kana-hime is in danger or anything that is related, they can immediately search her here or anywhere near here.

Tsurara: Right…

Torii: Sorry to interrupt. I want to ask you girls; are we going tonight?

Maki: Going tonight? Where are we going for tonight?

Torii: S.T.U.P.I.D! We are going to the ball dance tonight!

Maki: Oh right.

Kana: But… I don't know whether I want to go or not.

Tsurara: You're going tonight!

Yura: Yeah! It's not safe for you to stay in this hotel alone.

Kana: But I'm not alone. There's a manager and staff in this hotel right? So you don't have to worry.

Tsurara: No means no! You don't remember about Shima? If he came, he might kidnap you without us knowing it!

Kana: There's a security! I know they can protect me!

Yura: Kana-hime you don't know that Shima did a contract with your grandfather's twin brother?

Kana: Err… Fei Wong Reed?

Yura: Yes. And he can do anything with its power to take you away from us.

Kana: But…

Yura: Ok! Maki, Torii it looks like Kana-hime are going tonight!

Tsurara: Yeah! Are you guys ready to go shopping for tonight?

Maki & Torii: Yeah! We are ready when ever will be!

They all go shopping for tonight's clothes for them to wear; they choose the best dress to wear. At that night at the ball dance where they held at Inoue Castle; the girls are heading towards to the castle. They didn't show their clothes yet because they want to make a surprise to the boys; so, they covered them self with a coat.

Maki being invited by Kiyotsugu gently and enter the castle; also Kurotabo and Torii, Tsurara and Aotabo, except… for Rikuo and Princess Kana. Rikuo haven't arrived at the castle yet so Princess Kana decides to come in to the castle with Yura. Before the ball dance started, they're having an opening with a life performance musical.

Maki, Torii, Tsurara, and Yura, they all open their coat to show all the people in the castle that their wearing the most beautiful dress among them. But that didn't make them interested; what make them interested is at Princess Kana's dress. She is the most gorgeous, beautiful and cutest one they've ever seen. At the same time, Rikuo arrived and he suddenly saw Princess Kana standing at the stairs where the girls are keeping their coats there.

Rikuo shocked and stunned a little because of her beauty. Suddenly, Fiona arrived and announces to them that the shows almost begin. So, they all go to their seats and watch the musical performance. Maki and Kiyotsugu seat together, Torii and Kurotabo seat together, and Tsurara and Aotabo seats together. Princess Kana seats with Yura; both of them watch what Rikuo and Fiona are doing.

Kana: Why are we doing this, Yura-chan?

Yura: Just keep quiet! Or they'll hear you! I want to know what they are up to!

Yura bring a mini telescope with her to zoom where Rikuo and Fiona seats. Not far from them because it's only 10 meters away from them. Yura poke Princess Kana and pull her arm to show her where Rikuo is. She saw Rikuo and Fiona are happy together, her heart felt like a burning flames.

Kana: Please Rikuo-kun… stop making me hurt. You already make my heart hurts by seeing you with Fiona so close to each other.

Princess Kana watch Rikuo and Fiona from far with the mini telescope that she borrowed from Yura. The musical performance start; they perform many kind of show like, Beauty and the Beast and Cinderella. But Princess Kana didn't focus at the performance; she ripped the musical's paper in to tiny pieces. Yura saw what Princess Kana did and said:

Yura: Kana-hime, let's go! I don't think we have to continue on watching this boring show!

Kana: Eh? Err… wait, Yura-chan!

When Yura and Princess Kana are about to leave, Fiona saw them. She smiled and gives an announcement that it's time for dance. Yura suddenly felt weird and thought to herself that something is not right. Yura try to investigate who is Fiona is; while that they all dance with their soul mates. All of them enjoyed dancing and they also have to wear mask so they might having a surprise with who they dance with. Princess Kana dance with a nice and soft person while she twirls around suddenly, there's a person grab her back and hold her hand. That person dance with Princess Kana romantically. While they dance, that person pushed Princess Kana slowly down like a romantic scene. Princess Kana was shocked, they stare at each other.

Kana: _"I know who this person is. It's… Rikuo-kun… why is his eyes full of… sadness?"_

They dance and dance; and Rikuo let his head near Princess Kana. Rikuo try to kiss Princess Kana but Princess Kana push Rikuo away and run away. Rikuo look from far and he pulls his hair. Suddenly Fiona asked Rikuo to meet her at the V.I.P room.

The ball dance over; they all leave the castle and go home. Princess Kana walk at the hall alone and suddenly she heard a voice that she knows. It's Rikuo's voice that Princess Kana heard. She tries to get neat the V.I.P room to hear what they talk about.

Rikuo: I don't know why you are so annoying!

Fiona: Don't say that darling. It's the truth that there's a reason why you're so obsessed with that Princess Kana's 'thing'.

Kana: _"Did they just mention my name? What are they talking about? Why did they involving me? And what did she mean by… my 'thing'?"_

Rikuo: What do you mean that I'm obsessed with Princess Kana's 'thing?

Fiona: Oh don't make joke with me Rikuo-kun! You know what I mean. Don't make me say it.

Rikuo: What? I don't understand! Just speak it out already!

Fiona: You are so close to Princess Kana because you want her virgin, right?

Kana: _"What?!"_

Rikuo: Say what!?

Fiona: It is true! You don't have to avoid it. I know all man in this world. Include you, Rikuo-kun.

Rikuo: What the hell?!

Fiona: Since I know you better, why don't I break up with you instead?

Rikuo: Well that's a good… -Fiona's finger at Rikuo's lips-

Fiona: You better be quiet or the Princess might hear you.

Rikuo: What!?

Fiona: Yes. Now go and I'll talk to you later.

Rikuo: Hey! Wait a second!

The guards pull Rikuo's arm and throw him out of the V.I.P room. Rikuo was curious and suddenly he was shocked. He saw Princess Kana was outside the room.

Rikuo: _"So this is what Fiona meant! She knew that Kana-chan is outside all along? Oh shit! If she heard everything that Fiona spoke about; this can cause a misunderstanding!"_

Kana: Rikuo-kun… I can't believe it. This is all a lie…

Rikuo: No… it's not what you think, Kana-chan!

Kana: You used me? You used me and try to destroy my virgin?!

Rikuo: No, no, no! Listen to me, Kana-chan! I can explain! –Pull Princess Kana's arm-

Kana: No! I don't want to hear about anything from you! –Push Rikuo's arm-

Rikuo: Kana-chan, listen to me! –Pull Princess Kana's arm-

Kana: Argh! Just leave me alone! –Slap Rikuo's face-

Rikuo: -shocked-. Kana-chan, you don't know the truth!

Princess Kana leave the hall with walking faster without hearing what Rikuo told her. Rikuo stunned to see she's leaving and he touched his poor cheek. Suddenly, there's a person behind Rikuo:

Fiona: Oh my… am I a little bit too far?

Rikuo: -glare-

Fiona: My, what a scary face you made.

Rikuo: You know what? You are way too far on acting like that in front of Kana-chan! Now she'll misunderstanding all about this! And this is because of you! –Immediately leave Fiona alone-

Fiona: Well this is going to be fun! Hehehe…

At the outside castle, Princess Kana stopped a taxi so that she can ride back to the hotel. She remembered before she decides to go back to the hotel, she had told to the girls that she wanted to go home:

Maki: What? You want to go home already?

Kana: Yes.

Torii: Why? We just have a fun over here. Why do you want to go back to the hotel?

Kana: Well I don't feel so good. So, I want to go back to the hotel to have a rest.

Maki: Well who are going to accompany you? I can't for tonight because I have a date with Kiyotsugu-kun.

Torii: Me too. I have a date with Kurotabo-kun. What about you, Yura, Tsurara?

Tsurara: I have something important to deal with.

Yura: Me neither.

Torii: But it's dangerous for Kana to go back to the hotel alone, isn't it?

Kana: It's alright. Makona is at the hotel waiting for me. So, you girls don't have to worry, alright?

Maki: Ok…

Tsurara: But be careful. Don't let strangers get near you, alright?

Kana: Alright, Tsurara-san.

When she remembered the flashback moment she entered in to the taxi. Suddenly, there's a person pushed the taxi's owner out and drive the taxi fast. The taxi's owner scream because there's a person stole his taxi. Princess Kana was really shocked because the driver drive too fast that she can't even balance herself.

Kana: Hey, Mr. Taxi! Slow down will you?

The thief opens his cap and talk to Princess Kana.

Rikuo: I won't slow down not until you listen to what I have to explain to you!

Kana: Huh?! You are Rikuo-kun?! Stop this car immediately! Stop this car! –Stomp her feet-

Rikuo: Like I care and listen what you want to told me!

Rikuo drive like he wanted to drift with someone that who ask him a battle. And then they arrived at in front of the hotel's door front. Rikuo open the car's door and get out and he open the behind car's door where Princess Kana seating. Her face is seriously in a bad mood.

Rikuo: Kana-chan.

Kana: Humph!

Rikuo: You have to listen to my explanation! Just look at me, please!

Kana: Didn't I make it clear? I told you to leave me alone!

Rikuo: Please! Give me a chance to have a talk with you!

Kana: There's nothing more you should explain! I have heard everything what Fiona told you just now! So you don't have to explain anything! The thing that I heard by accident had explain everything!

Rikuo: No! Kana-chan, you're misunderstanding!

Kana: Just go away from me! –Run and enter the hotel's door-

Rikuo: KANA-CHAN! Crap if I hadn't met her at the V.I.P room just now this might not happened! I have to find Tsurara, Yura and the others!

Rikuo drive the taxi back to the castle to search for the others. Rikuo left the taxi in front of the castle and the taxi's owner saw the car and he ran towards the taxi. He checked every inch of the taxi and he was a relive.

Rikuo: _"I didn't steal anything in your car idiot! Nothing interested in that cat except Kana-chan."_

Rikuo ignore the taxi's owner and run to search for his friends. He gathered all his friends in one place. Tomorrow morning at the restaurant, all the girls in a bad mood look at Rikuo's face.

Rikuo: I have my reason to gather all of you here.

Maki: What do you want now? You're not satisfied for hurting Kana's feelings?

Torii: Yeah!

Rikuo: I'm sorry, but you guys seriously are misunderstanding about my relationship between Fiona and me.

Torii: Oh yeah? What do you mean by misunderstanding? It does prove that you and Fiona are a couple now right?

Rikuo: No! Fiona and I are just friends! She is the one who started it!

Tsurara: Really?

Rikuo: Tsurara, don't you start it too!

Tsurara: Why? I told you the truth!

Rikuo: Ok… I'll tell you everything that I did. I actually made a contract with Fiona.

Yura: Contract? What contract that you made?

Rikuo: Alright… do you know why Fiona's face has the same face as Kana-chan?

All: -shake their heads-

Rikuo: Fiona is actually… Kana-chan's feathers…

All: Owh… WHAT?!

Rikuo: That's the reality. Fiona is Kana-chan's feather.

Maki: Whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold your horses! What about the contract that you told us?

Rikuo: About the contract… she told me that if I didn't follow what she wants or what she ordered me too, she'll never surrender herself to me.

Tsurara: Oh no… this is bad Rikuo-sama.

Rikuo: Why?

Torii: Because yesterday Kana told us that she…

Yesterday, at the hotel room…

Maki: Eh? You didn't sleep yet?

Kana: Oh Maki.

Torii: What're you doing at the time like this?

Kana: I think I decide to go back home.

Tsurara: What?! I didn't wrong of hearing what you're saying, right?

Kana: Yes and I already decide to go back home. And I might leave tomorrow night if I may.

Yura: But Kana-hime…

Kana: I'm sorry but I can't stay here forever can I? So, I have made my decision and no one can change my mind about it.

After telling the story to Rikuo…

Rikuo: What the heck?! She says she's going to leave without telling me?!

Yura: Yeah and she's going to leave tonight.

Rikuo: No…

~To be continue~


	10. Chapter 10: Fiona is Kana's Memories

**Chapter 10: Fiona is Kana's Memories of Love?**

After knowing that Fiona is Princess Kana's feather, the girls told that Princess Kana is going to leave tonight. Rikuo shocked to hear about the news.

Tsurara: What should we do now? If we run to the hotel and told her, it might be too late.

Yura: I know! Why don't we use the telepath?

All: TELEPATH?

Yura: Sorry I mean teleport.

Kurotabo: But how are we supposed to use teleport?

Yura: Easy! Let me try it.

While they try to use the teleport, Princess Kana at the hotel were busy with her packing things.

Kana: Stupid jerk! Can't things get any worse? I don't like stay here with that 'Playboy'! I can't believe he… -suddenly found a flower-

Princess Kana stare at the flower, and then she throws it in the garbage near the door's room. And suddenly, there's someone knock the door. The Princess ignores the knocking door, and suddenly there's a person came in.

Kana: Oh it's only you, Fiona!

Fiona: Hi!

Kana: What do you want this time?

Fiona: Eh? What a rude question you give me there, Princess.

Kana: Just tell me what you want.

Fiona: I would like to say before you leave; do you really want to go without telling Rikuo-kun and the others?

Kana: I told the girls already! But the boys; I bet the girls already told them now. Well I don't mind leaving them alone especially Rikuo-kun.

Fiona: Why did you say that?

Kana: Don't act like you didn't know. I bet you remember what you had told Rikuo-kun about he wanted my virgin.

Fiona: -smirk-. I didn't know you were a stalker? You heard our conversation last night didn't you?

Kana: I'm not a stalker! It's just that I was on my way to go back home, I was accidently heard both of you talk about something. I just over heard about it but don't you worry I already make my decision and you can be together with Rikuo-kun forever.

Fiona: I see… You don't regret it?

Kana: Why would I feel regret? I have nothing to do with him.

Fiona: I don't know why Rikuo-kun obsessed with a woman like you! Give up easily like this.

Kana: What do you mean by that?!

Fiona: I'll tell you but I don't want you to felt guilty because what you have done to Rikuo-kun.

Kana: I won't feel guilt!

Fiona: Alright I'll tell you everything.

Meanwhile, at the restaurant; they all use their powers to teleport themselves to where Princess Kana are now.

Maki: This is seriously insane!

Torii: Yeah! How do we use the power to teleport ourselves?

Kurotabo: Look! The onmyouji girl is nowhere to be seen!

Aotabo: That means she did it! She managed to use the power to teleport!

Tsurara: Well she just give me a text message that she'll help us by teleporting all of us to the hotel.

Kiyotsugu: Really? Wait a second here… where is Rikuo?

Maki: Darn that guy! I bet that he already teleport himself to the hotel!

Tsurara: Well that's our master of course! Cool as ever.

Torii: Oh for crying out loud! What I know is that your master is pissing Kana off.

Tsurara didn't make it to reply what Torii had told them because they have been teleported to the hotel. They were really shock to know that they have arrived at the hotel.

Fiona: Oh welcome you all. I thought that you didn't want to join all of us.

Tsurara: Eh?! It's you again?

Fiona: Hi! You guys sure take your time didn't you?

Maki: What are you doing here? Try to hurt our Kana again?

Fiona: Hohohoho… I bet Rikuo-kun have told the truth to you guys right?

Torii: So what if he did?

Fiona: If he did than I did the same thing as he did.

Kurotabo: What do you mean by that?

Fiona: Oh you know what I mean. I told Princess Kana about it already and she say that she want to stay here.

Kiyotsugu: What? You're not serious are you?

Fiona: I tell the truth. I don't want Princess Kana to feel guilty on Rikuo-kun but she actually did.

Rikuo: You shouldn't tell her about it! More directly is that you shouldn't even make those stupid contracts!

Fiona: Sorry but it's already happened.

Tsurara: What should we do know?

Rikuo: Don't worry. I'll settle it myself.

A few days later, Rikuo and Princess Kana didn't even talk to each other. Every time Rikuo want to talk to Princess Kana, she try to avoid from him like running away, talk to him later and many more excuses. At that night, Rikuo was done taking bath and on his way to the hotel room. Since they know where the girls stay, they also stay at the same hotel and their room is just beside the girl's room.

While Rikuo walking, he saw Princess Kana was walking towards the girl's room. Princess Kana saw Rikuo and tried to run as fast as she could but she failed. Rikuo pull her arm and bring her to the quiet place.

Rikuo: Kana-chan, why are you avoiding me?

Kana: …

Rikuo: There's something wrong here. You seriously avoid me.

Kana: I didn't avoid you!

Rikuo: Just look at yourself, while talking to me you didn't even look at me.

Kana: I'm sorry Rikuo-kun but I'm in a hurry now so can you please leave me alone?

Rikuo: I won't leave you until you told me why you are acting like this.

Kana: You don't have to know anything, Rikuo-kun!

Rikuo: Just speak up! I know you acting like this because of something! Just tell me I'll try to make it right!

Kana: I don't want to stay with a guy who had stole my first kiss and kissed another woman in front of me and act like nothing happened!

Rikuo: What…?

Kana: _"Crap! I spit it out! What should I do?!" _–Turn around and her face turns red-

Rikuo: Oh I understand now. You act like this because I kissed Fiona? Your only feather's of memory?

Kana: No! It's not like what you think! I just… -Rikuo's hand right beside Princess Kana's face-

Rikuo: Why don't you tell me earlier? I can give you as many as you wanted too. What you have to do is ask me and I'll do it.

Kana: Err… -face turn red-

Rikuo kissed Princess Kana softly.

Kana: Rikuo-kun, why are you always like this? –Blushes-

Rikuo: It's because I love you, Kana-chan.

Suddenly there's a person came and interrupt them.

Fiona: -cough (pretend)-

Rikuo: Fiona and… you guys are here too?!

Maki: Sorry Rikuo but it's not like we are seeing anything…

Rikuo: From the words that you say I know you saw what we did just now right?

Torii: Well it's just happened by accidently, it's true! Hehehe…

Rikuo: Don't avoid those lies on me with those stupid tricks Torii.

Yura: Well we are here now to tell that Fiona is going to surrender herself to Kana-hime.

Rikuo: Really?

Yura: Yeah.

Fiona: Princess you ready to accept me as your memory? I told you what kind of memory I am, right?

A few days before, where Princess Kana and Fiona talk about the truth why did she do that to Princess Kana and Rikuo?

Fiona: I know you came here because to search for your memories. And you came here with the one you love, and that person is Rikuo-kun right?

Kana: Rikuo-kun is not who I love and perhaps you already know why I was here. It's true I came to search for my memories.

Fiona: So, have you found one?

Kana: Even if I didn't found, it's none of your business!

Fiona: Hohohoho! You sure are funny!

Kana: Why do you think that I'm funny?

Fiona: Of course because you are so naive! I can't believe you fall for the lies that Rikuo-kun and I had made, about our relationship.

Kana: You guys lied? All this time you guys only lied to all of us?

Fiona: Yup! And about your memory… of course it's my business.

Kana: Eh? Why is that?

Fiona: I have my reason why I did that to you. I know you and Rikuo-kun are soul mates.

Kana: And?

Fiona: And 3 years ago you made those sacrifice and made a promise with him. Why don't you ask yourself, why didn't you made those promise with other person like Kiyotsugu or anyone else then Rikuo-kun?

Kana: Err… I don't know. –Look down-

Fiona: I know you didn't remember and that's why I say, your memory is my business. It's because I'm also one of your memory, Princess Kana.

Kana: Huh?!

Fiona: Thinking back that my master is back to search for me, it makes me happy.

Kana: Don't tell me you are…?

Fiona: Yes, I am your memory of feather Princess.

Kana: But why…?

Fiona: After you make the sacrifice for your friends, we all flew away through other dimension and when I realized that I was at this country. And what shocking was I was being able to turn myself into a human form and I turn into you. I was curious and that time, I don't know what I should do. But I know someday you will search for me and that way I lived myself as a normal human. I've been waited for you for years I thought that I won't be able to see you anymore but I was wrong. You came and look for me and that makes me happy.

Kana: Owh… But why did you do that to me? Make me hate you?

Fiona: I thought it would be so much fun! I thought that if I tease you a little you won't mind but it looks even worse. I'm sorry about it.

Kana: Never mind that. Can I ask you something?

Fiona: Yes, anything.

Kana: What kind of memory are you? I mean… what is my memory that you are now?

Fiona: I kind a… don't understand what you ask but I know what you mean. I'm your memory of love.

Kana: My memory of love? And that means you know who and what happened about my love story?

Fiona: Yup.

Kana: I see…

Fiona: About Rikuo-kun… he actually innocent.

Kana: Why is that?

Fiona: Didn't I tell you that what we did was just an act? I was the one who actually force him to accept my kiss.

Kana: Eh? You force him? But why did you do that?

Fiona: In the first place, he asks me to surrender myself to him. He thinks I'll surrender myself that easily? So, I made a contract with him.

Kana: Contract?

Fiona: Yes and the contract is that he has to follow all of my order. If he didn't I won't surrender myself to him or your friends. So that's why he did that and about he wants your virgin also part of my order without I inform him. It's rude of me to do that.

Kana: That means… Rikuo-kun actually…

Fiona: Yup! Totally innocent, Princess and I actually test you whether you still want to stay with him or not. It looks like you don't want to stay with him. How sad and I don't want that to happened.

Kana: Rikuo-kun… I'm sorry. –Falls down and cry-

Fiona: -sighed- I told you already don't felt guilty after I told you the truth.

Kana: -sob-. But I slapped him last night.

Fiona: It's alright. You still can say sorry to him. I know he still waited for you.

Kana: Fiona thanks for telling me the truth and being honest with me.

After Princess Kana remember all about the truth that Fiona told her, she nodded.

Kana: I remember it clearly, Fiona.

Fiona: You guys I want to tell you that I'm going to surrender myself to Princess Kana now.

Tsurara: It's a good thing that you made the right decision, Fiona.

Maki: But why didn't you make it from the very beginning?

Torii: Hey! It's not good for you to say that to her! It's a good thing she wanted to surrender herself to Kana.

Yura: Humph! Idiots!

Fiona: I hereby declare you Clara as a new designer for this country.

Clara: Thank you, Fiona-sama. I will do my best about it.

Awashima: _"Is she a Prime Minister or something? Saying declare and all of kind a stuff, such a bunch of morons!"_

Fiona: Rikuo-kun, I want to say something before I lend myself to Princess Kana.

Rikuo: What is it?

Fiona: After I gone, don't you dare hurt my master's feeling and if you did, I'll make sure I find another good person for her, example Kiyotsugu.

Rikuo: Tch! Over my dead body of course!

Fiona: Hahaha!

Fiona gets near herself to Princess Kana and whisper to her ears.

Fiona: -whisper-. Take care of the person you love, Kana-hime-sama!

Kana: Eh?

Fiona turns herself into a feather and the feather enters into Princess Kana's body. Princess Kana unconscious and fall; it's a good thing that Rikuo was being able to catch her. She sleeps like a sleeping beauty. Rikuo stare at her face and kissed her forehead.

And the next day arrived; they all ready to travel to a new dimension. They all look at Princess Kana's attitude. It's even weird than before. Every time Rikuo is around, she acts crazy. They didn't know why she acts like that.

Awashima: Hey Princess! Sorry but I don't remember what your name is. What's your name again?

Kana: Oh it's you. My name is Kana.

Awashima: Oh yes, Princess Kana. Why are you acting weird lately? What I mean is that you act even weirder than before.

Kana: No. I'm just normal really.

Awashima: -sighed-. You know that I'm a man half woman right?

Kana: Yeah.

Awashima: You see, I have an instinct of a woman even though only a little but I still have it. I can feel that you are shy when every time Rikuo is around. Why is that?

Kana: Eh?! –Blushes-

Awashima: You can't lie to me, Princess Kana! Tell me now!

Kana: No! Nothing happened! –Run-

Awashima: Hey! I'm not done yet!

Kana: _"For crying out loud! Are they serious? Did I look like I was shy in front of Rikuo-kun?"_

After Princess Kana shut the door's room, she jumped at her bed and scream at her pillow. Her face is really red as a rose. She scratches her head and then she tried to calm down. And she remembered something, she took her beg near her bed and open it. She takes out a mirror, the mirror that Rikuo give her on her birthday.

Kana: _"No wonder Fiona told me to take care of Rikuo-kun. Because he already protected me and give me a present on my birthday; but not only that he also took me too a yokai bar. At that time, he successfully stole my heart. He made me falls in love to him. And Fiona asks me to take care of him? Argh! I'm so frustrated!"_

Fiona had surrendered herself to Princess Kana and now Princess Kana are seriously crazy. Many questioned played in her mind. They all try to talk slowly to Princess Kana especially Yura. But will they be able to make things go back to normal? More importantly, what about Shima?

Fei Wong Reed: Hohohoho…

Shima: What is so funny about, Fei Wong Reed?

Fei Wong Reed: Relax Shima…

Shima: How can I relax? Every plan that I try to make them separated, it always fail! Just look at it? I didn't know that Fiona girl is Kana-chan's feather? Argh! If I know it sooner I wouldn't have let that Fiona surrender herself to them.

Fei Wong Reed: Oh don't you worry. I have an idea.

Shima: What idea?

Fei Wong Reed: I want you to create a medicine.

Shima: What medicine?

Fei Wong Reed: A 'magical medicine' which is that when you give that medicine to someone by force or by willing, they will follow your orders. To put into words is that they will be under your power, Shima.

Shima: That's a great idea! Who should we start with?

Fei Wong Reed: Why don't we start it with… the third heir?

Shima: What? Nura Rikuo you want?

Fei Wong Reed: Yes.

Shima: But why him? There's many other person out there who even useful than him.

Fei Wong Reed: You didn't know? If yokai accept the 'magical medicine', they will show the effect fast.

Shima: You mean they absorb even faster than human being?

Fei Wong Reed: Yes. And one more thing, if he already given the 'magical medicine'; he won't be able to use Run Save Nenekirimaru!

Shima: Why is that?

Fei Wong Reed: It's because Run Save Nenekirimaru only accept people with a pure heart. If the third heir already being under your control, he won't be using it anymore it's because that the 'magical medicine' that I want you to create is full of evil things and full of evil heart.

Shima: I see. Should I start doing it?

Fei Wong Reed: Of course. I'll tell you our next plan later.

Shima: Okay.

Fei Wong Reed and Shima were already having their evil plan on Rikuo! Will Rikuo and the others know that Shima try to make them apart? More importantly, where could they next destination be? Is Shima knows that where will they go?

~To be continue~


	11. Chapter 11: Shima's Evil Plan on Rikuo

**Chapter 11: Shima's Evil Plan on Rikuo**

In the morning, where Rikuo and the others are gathered in the living room and there's the fortune teller is with them. They are talk to them about the next destination.

Yuko: For now, I can't tell you which or where place you are going to land on. Only Makona can tell you because only she can sense where the feather is at.

Rikuo: I see… then what about Shima? Do you know where his hiding place?

Yuko: About that, I almost got it but they put a magic barrier so that I can't see where they are hiding now. I also can't tell what their next evil plan on you guys is.

Maki: About that let us forget; what important is… what is wrong with Kana?!

Yuko: What do you mean?

Torii: Oh you do know what we mean. She acting strange lately; to put in words she acts weird after we left the fashion place call… fashion world? Mucus world…? Oh whatever it name is.

Tsurara: Yeah! I realized it too. I wonder why?

Yura: Why are you asking such a stupid question? You guys do know why she acts like that right?

All: No…

Yura: -sighed-. Of course the answer is because of Rikuo you idiots!

Tsurara: Eh? Wait a second there Onmyouji girl! Why is it supposed to be Rikuo-sama? He didn't do anything at Kana-hime!

Yura: You sure didn't know anything, Yuki-Onna?

Tsurara: No.

Yura: Rikuo did something embarrassed to Kana the time before Fiona surrender herself to us. Kana told herself to me all about it. You are such a pervert you know, Rikuo?

Rikuo: -shock but silence and act like nothing happened but his face slowly turns red-

All: -stare at Rikuo-

Aotabo: So it is true? Your face is really red now.

Kurotabo: What did you do to Kana-hime actually, Rikuo-sama?

Rikuo: -shut up and leave immediately-

Awashima: Oi! Rikuo wait a minute! Where are you going?! –Runs after Rikuo-

Kiyotsugu: -whisper- Yura-kun, what is actually happened between Rikuo and Kana-hime?

Yura: -whisper- You'll know about it soon.

Meanwhile, at the dark castle; where Shima and Fei Wong Reed's hiding place. Shima was making an experiment and create an antidote.

Shima: Finally… I have done created the antidote!

Fei Wong Reed: _"He's not that bad in creating the antidote. Is he an expert?"_

Shima: So, is this the antidote that you've said to me; 'The Darkness Antidote' for the Leader Parade of a Hundred Demons, Nura Rikuo.

Fei Wong Reed: Yes.

Shima: I've done with the antidote, what about you? Have you set the plan?

Fei Wong Reed: Oh yes. I did already from the very beginning before you have started making the antidote.

Shima: Really? Why don't you start the plan now?

Fei Wong Reed: Yes I'll make it right away.

In the treasure ship, Makona suddenly run towards Rikuo and jumped at Rikuo.

Rikuo: What's wrong Makona? Why you are suddenly jumped at me?

Makona: I sense Kana-hime's feathers. It's only 5 seconds to arrived.

Rikuo: Really? That's great! I'll ask Kuro to company me to find the feather. It's near right? So I can search fast and fast give the feather to Kana-chan!

Makona: Right…

The outside treasure ship;

Maki: Are you sure you're going, Rikuo?

Rikuo: Yeah.

Tsurara: You don't want us to company you?

Rikuo: No thanks. Kuro Makona and I will go; and luckily it's near here.

Torii: Be careful.

Aotabo: Kuro, take care of Rikuo-sama!

Kurotabo: You can count on me.

Makona: Alright! Let's go!

Suddenly there's a person…

Kana: Rikuo-kun! Wait…!

Rikuo: Eh? Kana-chan what's wrong?

Kana: Err… -stiffed-

Rikuo: Is there something you want to talk about?

Kana: Rikuo-kun don't go out there; I'm afraid that there's something bad is going too happened to you.

Rikuo: You don't have to worry about me, Kana-chan. I'm going to be fine. What I want from you is, believe in me. Have faith in me and I will come back to you as fast as I could.

Kana: But…

Rikuo: Alright guys, I leave Kana-chan in your hands for now! Let's go.

Rikuo, Makona and Kurotabo leave the treasure ship following step by step. They all only leave everything to God so that they will come back to the treasure ship safe and sane. But there's something is playing in Princess Kana's head.

Kana: _"Why do I feel like I'm going to lose something? And the thing that I'm going to lose is… Rikuo-kun? Oh Rikuo-kun, please come back home safely."_

When Rikuo, Makona, and Kurotabo are on their way to the place where the feather is. Tsurara started arranged everything.

Tsurara: Ok everyone! Go back to work! Since Rikuo-sama is not here, we have to do our work until he gets back!

All yokai: Yes, Yuki-Onna!

Kiyotsugu: You sure know how to ordering people to do stuff around, don't you?

Tsurara: Hehehe…

Yura: Humph! Stupid yokai! Always ordering people but itself didn't do anything!

Tsurara: I heard what you said just now, Onmyouji girl!

Yura: Like I care you listen or not?

Tsurara: You seriously are making me angry!

Maki: Hey! Don't fight!

Awashima: Yeah! What the hell are you guys fighting for?

Tsurara: The Onmyouji girl started it!

Aotabo: Hey Onmyouji girl, can I ask you something?

Yura: What? You want to start like that Yuki-Onna too?

Aotabo: No. what I want to ask is where is Kana-hime?

All: EH?! DON'T TELL US YOU LOST HER?!

In the deepest forest, Kurotabo suddenly sits down. Makona who is sits up at Kurotabo's head fast hold Kurotabo's hair, because she's so shock and scare because afraid that she might fall down.

Kurotabo: Are you sure this is the right way, Makona?

Makona: Of course! Because I sense it's presence near here.

Kurotabo: Why is it in the forest? Why doesn't it at the moon or galaxies?

Makona: You idiot! This is better than Syaoran and Sakura's adventure. They have fought even harder than this you know?

Kurotabo: Ok! Ok!

Rikuo: Hey look at that!

Kurotabo & Makona: Huh?

They arrived at a huge dark castle.

Makona: Whoa! So huge!

Kurotabo: I never remember seeing this castle before we land here.

Makona: Eh? You're right! How could this castle be here?

Rikuo: That doesn't matter what important is, we have to search for Kana-chan's feather.

Makona & Kurotabo: RIGHT!

Meanwhile, at the treasure ship in Princess Kana's room; she was daydreaming about the time when she's with Rikuo at the fashion world and the memories that she just have and absorb. Suddenly…

Torii: Kana!

Kana: Ah! Torii-chan, what are you doing here? And since when you standing in front of my room?

Torii: I'm here because everyone is worrying about you, including me. And I'm just arrived here a couple of minutes ago.

Kana: Really? I'm sorry that I didn't realized earlier.

Torii: It's alright! You don't have to apologize. Anyway, why are you daydreaming? Are you thinking of something?

Kana: Eh? I didn't think anything! I just…

Torii: Kana, you are my friend and I know what are you thinking right know. You can't lie to me.

Kana: …

Torii: Come now tell me. You don't have to keep secrets from me.

Kana: Alright. I'll tell you.

Princess Kana told everything to Torii about what happened. Then Torii laugh at Princess Kana.

Kana: Why are you laughing, Torii?

Torii: Nothing. It just that, it's funny you know? You act like that because of that thing? Hahaha!

Kana: It's not funny! It's embarrassing…

Torii: You have to stop acting like this because, we realized that Rikuo like you ever since you leave us 3 years ago. So, you have to accept him and love him like he did to you.

Kana: Do I have too?

Torii: Of course! He sacrifices his life on the line just for you. He did his very best for you and to make you in love with him just like he loved you.

Kana: I think… I know what I should do.

Torii: What do you want to do?

Kana: I think I want to say thanks to him and say that I love him too.

Torii: Yeah! That's the spirit.

Suddenly there's a person come in to the room,

Awashima: Girls! Rikuo and the others are back!

Torii & Kana: REALLY?!

They all run towards the living room and suddenly they heard a conversation about Rikuo.

Aotabo: What? You seriously didn't know where Rikuo-sama is?

Kurotabo: No, we didn't know where he could be now.

Yura: This could be a problem.

Maki: Yeah. How could this happen?

Kurotabo: The story is like this…

Kurotabo started telling the story about the missing of Rikuo.

Makona: Eh?

Kurotabo: What's wrong, Makona?

Makona: I lost the track of the feather.

Rikuo: What? How come you've lost it?

Makona: I don't know. Because I know we almost there where the feather is located.

Kurotabo: That's weird.

Rikuo: Eh? Waah! –Fall down-

Kurotabo & Makona: Rikuo-sama! Waah! –Fall down too-

In a few minutes later, Makona woke Kurotabo up.

Kurotabo: Urgh… Where are we?

Makona: We are in the forest but there's a bad news.

Kurotabo: What is it?

Makona: After I woke up, there's someone missing. And I realized that person is Rikuo.

Kurotabo: What?! Seriously?! We have to search for him!

Makona: Right!

Both of them started searching for Rikuo at the same direction when the first time they walked in the forest. But they suddenly arrived at the treasure ship. They run into the forest back but they arrived at the same place, at the treasure ship. Kurotabo decides to tell everyone about Rikuo's disappearance in the dark castle. After done telling the whole story;

Makona: And that's the story.

Awashima: I don't get it.

Kiyotsugu: Me neither. You guys found a huge dark castle?

Kurotabo: Yeah!

Maki: I never remember seeing it before?

Yura: Is it an illusion?

Aotabo: It's impossible that could be an illusion! Rikuo-sama disappears in front of Kurotabo.

Tsurara: We have to search for Rikuo-sama or else Kana-hime might be shock and won't accept the missing of Rikuo-sama!

Kana: Is it true?

All: KANA?!

Kana: Tell me what you guys saying just now was… a joke?

Tsurara: Kana-hime, we are…!

Makona: We're very sorry, Kana-hime!

Kurotabo: We lost the track of Rikuo-sama.

Kana: So, it is true… -Tears fall slowly through her cheek and fainted-

Torii: K-Kana?! –Catch Princess Kana-

Yura: Oh no! What should we do?

Torii: We have no choice but to make her heart calm and to cheer her up.

They all try to think of something to make Princess Kana happy while Rikuo is missing and nowhere to be found. Meanwhile at the dark castle; there's a person being tied by a metal rope on the wall. It's Rikuo?! He is now fainted but now…

Rikuo: Urgh… Wha…? Where is my jacket and why is my shirt is thorn out?

Shima: Hehehe… you woke up already, Nura Rikuo?

Rikuo: Huh?! Wha…? Who are you?

Shima: Dear me. You didn't recognize me anymore since you are so closed to the Princess.

Rikuo: You are…? –Sniff- Sniff-. Shima!

Shima: Oho? You sure can detect people by smelling? How disgusting!

Rikuo: Shut up! Just tell me; what do you want from me?

Shima: Hey! Is that how the way you greet an old friend, Nura Rikuo?

Rikuo: Friend? Are we even become a friend since you betray us?

Shima: I don't mind if you don't want to admit that I'm your friend, Nura Rikuo. Because I still have Fei Wong Reed with me, right Fei Wong Reed?

Fei Wong Reed: Yes.

Rikuo: You stinking brat! You don't even answer my question!

Shima: Right. What I want is, Kana-chan.

Rikuo: No! You can't have her!

Shima: What was that? I don't hear you?

Rikuo: I said you can't have her, Shima!

Shima: Hmm? Well… should I kidnap her?

Rikuo: Don't you dare touch her!

Shima: If I do touch her, what will you do? Kill me?

Rikuo: Yeah! I will kill you!

Shima: You can't do that. Look at yourself, being tied with a metal rope like that?

Rikuo: Damn it!

Shima suddenly appear in front of Rikuo; Rikuo was so shock to see that Shima's movements are faster than before.

Shima: Now, I want to ask you… why don't you join me? In my dark world and be my partner?

Rikuo: No I don't…! –Didn't finished talking-

Suddenly Shima take syringes and put 'The Darkness Antidote' in Rikuo. Rikuo scream because of the pain that Shima did to him. Shima poke the syringe hard on his right arm.

Shima: Welcome to my world, Nura Rikuo. Hahaha!

Rikuo: Argh! –Pain on right arm-. Darn… you, Shima! –Slowly feel dizzy and fainted-. Kana-chan…

Shima: Muahahahahaha!

Fei Wong Reed: You are like an expert on doing bad things like this, Shima.

Shima: You know me.

Fei Wong Reed: Now, with 'The Darkness Antidote' within Nura Rikuo's body, he won't be able to use Run Save Nenekirimaru! And now, you can control his mind and give him an order whatever you want and he will follow what you say.

Shima: That's great. Your plan on creating the illusion is brilliant! Now I can give him an order to kidnap Kana-chan for me. Because he doesn't realized what he did include bad and evil things. Hahaha!

Fei Wong Reed: You can't wake him up now or give him an order now.

Shima: Why is that?

Fei Wong Reed: Because the antidote need time to make it work in a human half demon's body.

Shima: But right now, isn't he in his demon form? It should be fast right?

Fei Wong Reed: Maybe… but still, you can give him an order right after he awakes.

Shima: Really? I'll start to give him an order three days that will come. Hahaha!

Shima and Fei Wong Reed laugh evilly. What have they done to Rikuo? What more important is, did they know that the disappearance of Rikuo is related to Shima? And what is Shima's order that will be given to Rikuo? Will Rikuo follow what he says?

~To be continue~


End file.
